


Aged 14

by obaewankenope (rexthranduil)



Series: Kenobi Twins [4]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruck dies because that's what happens, Gen, IT'S BEAUTIFUL, Kenobi Twins AU, Mace is a worried worrier but also protective as shit, Master Yoda is a metaphorical football being tossed by big booms, Melida/Daan, Minor Character Death, Qui-Gon gets a reality check in the form of a tiny padawan and her master, Temple bombing, This lot need therapy, death warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope
Summary: “Idiot. Don’t do that again.”“I make no promises."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Xanatos is a creep and I have never hated writing a character as much as I do him.
> 
>  **Info:** So I've looked it up (and gone crazy over it) but as near as I can tell, the SW universe pre-Empire ran on the Galactic Standard Calendar which is 368 days long with 24 hours in a day. A standard 'week' is five days long with seven 'weeks' making up a month (so 35 days = one month) and 10 months in a year. Then there are three festival weeks in the GSY that cover the last .5 month of the year.
> 
> So, while this is all _really interesting_ and stuff, that actually means that a lot of what happens in this chapter happens over... approximately 15 to 25 days (haha...).
> 
> Just keep that in mind while you're reading this or you'll be horribly confused about bits of it and probably wondering if it makes sense or not (at this point I think I'm too exhausted to care if it makes sense or not though, heh).

**_Wake up.’_ **

Her eyes snapping open, Adara blinked at the blackness surrounding her. Sitting up slowing, the blanket pooling in her lap, she looked around herself, instantly alert for whatever had caused her to wake.

It had almost sounded like her brother. Like Obi-Wan was whispering to her, waking her, as he had when they were younger, in the crèche together. But Obi-Wan wasn’t at the Temple. He was on a mission with Master Jinn, looking for a missing Jedi.

Adara’s own master had told her that much, though he hadn’t spoken much more on the subject. Obi-Wan and Master Jinn had left before she’d been able to get much more from her brother than a hurried explanation of where they were going and what type of mission it was.

_‘Melida-Daan, ‘Dara. We’re going to the planet that’s been in the middle of a civil war for generations! And it’s a rescue mission, a missing Jedi! I-’_

Master Jinn had stopped her brother from telling her anything else, obviously anxious to leave himself, and the last words Adara had heard from her brother had been a rushed _‘sorry, we’re leaving now. I promise I’ll be back!’_

And then he was gone. Their bond shut down as was their habit whenever one of them was off on a mission with their master. Usually it was Obi-Wan leaving since Adara’s own master sat on the Council and tended to remain close to Coruscant. Though there had been exceptions.

 _‘What woke me?’_ Adara wondered, slipping from her bed soundlessly. The silence of the Temple at night had once been a source of concern for her, often ending with her crawling in next to her brother and listening to his quiet breathing in the night. Over the years however, Adara had become accustomed to the peaceful, quiet atmosphere in the dark, and part of her now greatly enjoyed it.

But not tonight.

Exiting her quarters, Adara stepped out into the moonlit living area of the apartment she shared with her master. It was tidy and lacking in any real personal effects, but Adara wasn’t concerned with that. Both she and her brother had few things to care about in truth, most of what mattered to them were things that couldn’t be bought or put on display. Though her brother greatly enjoyed making models of the ships he’d flown during his time as a padawan.

A small smile on her lips as she thought about her brother, Adara reached out into the Force to try and understand what it was that woke her.

Neither of the twins ever woke unless there was a reason for it. Usually, almost always, it turned out to be a bad reason and if Adara had woken for a reason, she didn’t want to be caught unawares.

There! A slight flash in the Force, so fleeting that had she not been looking for something, Adara might have missed it. Immediately moving to follow it, Adara wasted no time for anything other than pulling on her boots and grabbing her lightsaber from her room.

Even in the Temple it paid to be cautious.

The weight of the saber held in her hand was comforting, and Adara felt a flicker of unease at how much it reassured her that she was carrying her weapon through the quiet halls of the Temple. Such a peaceful, quiet atmosphere shouldn’t set her on edge. It shouldn’t make her desire to clutch her saber tighter and ignite it to chase the shadows away.

Forcing herself to focus on moving as silently as possible, stirring up as little activity in both the physical world around her and in the Force, Adara reached the turbolift nearest to her master’s rooms. Fortunately she had not needed to pass by Master Yoda’s own quarters; she was well-aware that she would have been caught by the small Master the moment she came within ten feet of his door.

 _‘He always catches me when I try to sneak off to meet Obi.’_ She thought ruefully, a small smile on her face, as she thought about the first time the old Jedi master had opened his door and given her a small heart attack. _‘Obi’s right about him, he really is a troll!’_

Whatever it was in the force that was directing her, had led her to the less commonly used turbolift on the floor, and for a moment Adara worried. _‘That leads to the Temple museum. Why would the Force be directing me there?’_

Two Knights monitored the Temple of a night, while four padawan’s acted as security during the day, but Adara couldn’t sense the knights anywhere near her. It was as though she was the only one who had sensed this flash in the Force.

 _‘Not at_ all _worrying.’_ She thought darkly as she gripped her lightsaber tighter in her left hand, her right hand coming up to run through her hair. _‘Force, why me?’_

The lift took very little time to make the descent down several levels, but it was time enough for Adara to fall into a short, calming meditation. The first time she’d managed to meditate while standing Obi-Wan had ran right into her, startling her so much she’d thrown him off her with a force-push strong enough to leave him lying on the floor a good ten metres away.

The first time he’d managed it, she’d been wise enough to throw something at him.

The lift doors opened silently and Adara grimaced, her eyes bright with trepidation. Whatever had caught her attention, whatever had woken her from her rather enjoyable sleep, was now battering against her shields. An incessant, constant whisper that was steadily growing louder and louder.

The only thing that kept her from turning tail and running back to her master and waking him up to deal with this was the fact that the Force _itself_ seemed to be steering her, pushing her to move closer and closer to that source. It didn’t feel threatening and Adara wondered, for a moment, _how_ exactly she’d managed to get into the museum when it was supposed to be locked down after hours.

 _‘Oh dear. Obi I think I’ve got the same luck you have with things!’_ Adara thought, exasperated at the very real possibility that she and her brother were both trouble magnets. It wasn’t too great a stretch of the imagination for it to be true either, what with both of them managing to get injured often enough that they knew half the healer’s ward by name.

The low lighting of the halls she walked down did little to reassure her growing worry, even as the Force pulled her along, its embrace warm and sure. Although she didn’t want to, Adara found her grip on her lightsaber loosening, its grip no longer digging into her soft palms. It was like she couldn’t fully control herself and she hated it.

_‘Force what is it that I need to see? What am I being led to?’_

Suddenly whatever was driving her forward stopped and Adara stumbled, catching the hem of her robe and almost falling flat on her face. Using the Force, she automatically compensated for her lack of balance and was quickly stood upright, both hands gripping her lightsaber, still unlit, as she looked around herself.

_‘What is here?’_

The central path in the museum was lined with display cases, various objects from the long history of the Jedi proudly displayed, and Adara wondered if it was one of these she was meant to see.

 _‘No. I’ve seen these before. It must be something else.’_ Adara sighed, whatever had brought her down here in the middle of the night had apparently decided not to make itself known with her actually present. _‘It’s always something.’_

Turning slowly, Adara looked around the museum, noting the doors and corridors that split off into other areas of the Temple. She fully expected those doors to be shut and locked, or at least she hoped they were.

 _‘Please let nothing be hiding in here.’_ She thought desperately, staring apprehensively at a single set of doors at the far end of the room she stood in.

They were strange. A large pair of doors, nearly as tall as the ceiling of the primary room of the museum. They obviously signalled a second room, but it was one Adara had never entered and, thinking on it for a moment, she felt that perhaps her brother never had either.

Moving slowly towards them, taking great care to keep her steps light and silent, Adara knew she was heading in the right direction. Whatever she was here for was behind those doors. She only needed to find a way to open them.

From what she could see there was no panel to access, nothing obvious that denoted a way to open the doors. There were no handles to push or pull either.

 _‘Use the Force.’_ She thought suddenly, wanting to hit herself for not realising that, of course the Force would be used to lock doors in a Jedi Temple. _‘Sith I’m an idiot!’_

Reaching out with a small tendril of the Force, Adara took in the presence of the doors and nearly gasped in surprise at the way they responded. It was like placing a plant in sunlight for the first time. An immediate, subtle response that only Force-users could sense as the plant came alive at the light raining down on it.

 _‘Please open.’_ Adara whispered, sending the thought along the tendril to the doors. _‘Please, I need to see something.’_

For a long moment nothing happened and Adara fought the urge to press against the doors with the Force, something in her whispering that it’d be a bad idea.

A quiet whisp of air struck her gently on the face as the doors opened soundlessly and Adara let out the breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding.

 _‘Thank you.’_ She thought, almost startling at the almost warm response she received from the doors. It was such a surreal experience and she didn’t understand it for a second.

 _‘Feel the Force, don’t question it.’_ She thought to herself, stepping into the second room. It was large, cavernous almost, and as dimly lit as the rest of the museum. Moving slowly through the room, her lightsaber gripped loosely in one hand, Adara studied each item she came across carefully.

The sense that something was wrong was a constant, pressing ache that made her want to reach out and push everything away, but she resisted the urge. Whatever danger had existed, and there had been danger she knew, had passed and now she was left with looking for whatever had garnered her attention.

 _‘Something is missing here.’_ She thought, unwilling to speak aloud in the hushed silence of the rom. _‘Something important should be here.’_

Reaching out with her right hand, Adara mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. Obi-Wan had told her once what it was like to touch something and get a sudden, intense flash of a future that may or may not happen. She just hoped his description would help her in what she was about to attempt.

 _‘Not the future. I’m looking for traces of what was.’_ She thought, lowering her mental shields as far as she dared. The room, previously quiet, now burst into life. A static burst of chatter that made her grit her teeth.

Touching the floor before her, where something had obviously been, was probably a mistake.

Lowering her shields beforehand was definitely a mistake.

_Darkness._

_Anger._

_Pride._

_“I must do this for my master.”_

_Fear._

_“I cannot fail.”_

_Vertex._

Adara threw herself back, shields slamming back into place as she drew air into her lungs. Lying on the ground, Adara realised what was going on. She was in the Temple’s Treasury Room, and someone had stolen Vertex.

The same Vertex her master had mentioned was connected to a case in the Galactic Senate!

 _‘Oh no. I have a bad feeling about this.’_ Adara thought as she dragged herself from the ground and quickly left the room, the doors shutting silently behind her.

Something was going to happen. And it was going to happen soon.

She had to warn her master.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Obi-Wan leaned back against the hard dirt mound he’d claimed as his own. The air was sharp and cold in the late night chill but he didn’t care. Everything was going to hell and Obi-Wan really wished he could talk to his sister.

 _‘No. I won’t do that to her.’_ He thought furiously, angry at himself for even considering dragging his sister into his mess. _‘This is my fault. I’m not going to bring her into this with me!’_

It was hard though, to fight the need to reach out to Adara. His twin was far from him but the physical distance mattered little to them. A fact they’d discovered during the first mission his sister and Master Windu had embarked on.

_‘Wish you were here ‘Dara.’ Obi-Wan thought forlornly as he stood, waiting for his master to finish arguing with the Council, sans master Windu. ‘This is getting stupid.’_

_‘What’s getting stupid?’_

_Obi-Wan startled, his entire body jumping at the unexpected response from his sister. He stared, wide-eyed at nothing in particular, his attention focused entirely on the fact that he could still hear his sister._

_‘Obi?’_

_‘Holy Sith ‘Dara!’ Obi-Wan exclaimed, shock giving way to joy as he realised his sister must be lightyears away but the connection hadn’t dimmed in the slightest. ‘We’re still able to hear each other!’_

_Had he been paying a little more attention, Obi-Wan might have noticed how the Council had gone silent, each of them watching him._

_‘Oh.’_

_‘Exactly!’ Obi-Wan smiled slightly, so focused on his sister’s continued presence in his mind that he didn’t react to Master Jinn’s words until he tugged sharply on his padawan braid. “Ow!”_

_“Padawan. What’s wrong?” His master’s words were calm, but there was an undercurrent of concern there and Obi-Wan realised suddenly that everyone in the Council Chamber was focused on him._

_“Oh.” Obi-Wan breathed, staring at his Master with wide eyes. “I can still hear her.”_

_“Hear who?” Qui-Gon asked, instinctively reaching out over their new training bond. “Oh.”_

_“Hear you sister still you do?” Master Yoda’s voice distracted Obi-Wan from staring at his master and his head snapped around. At the small nod he gave the old master, Yoda continued. “Good this is, but mission she has. Quiet you must be, till see her again you do.”_

_“Yes Master Yoda.” Obi-Wan murmured, feeling an inexplicable pain at the idea of cutting off his connection to his sister. But it was practical and made sense, even if he didn’t particularly feel like doing so._

The sound of footsteps reached his ears and Obi-Wan leaned further back against the mound, his senses augmented by the Force.

“Nield.” Obi-Wan intoned, internally amused at the sudden halt in movement. “What’s wrong?”

Opening his eyes in the dim light, he must have closed them while reminiscing, Obi-Wan looked at the form of his friend, Nield, who stood awkwardly a few feet away.

“Cerasi.” Nield answered finally after a long moment of silence. “She’s looking for you.”

Obi-Wan sighed. Of course she was. She wanted his input on everything.

“I’ll be along shortly.” Obi-Wan inclined his head slightly, respectful of Nield’s own position.

In reality, Obi-Wan was an outsider to The Young, but Nield and Cerasi had immediately realised that his knowledge would be useful. As well as the fact that he was a natural leader, according to Cerasi. So he had become the third most powerful individual among The Young.

It was daunting and Obi-Wan wished he had not remained here.

Nield gave him a sharp nod, the older boy recognising that Obi-Wan needed some time to himself, before turning and leaving him alone in the rapidly chilling night.

_“Master! Wait” Obi-Wan exclaimed as he followed Qui-Gon across the rocky ground to the ship they had arrived in. “Master!”_

_“What padawan?” Qui-Gon bit out, his voice full of ire and restraint. It was enough for Obi-Wan to draw back, instinctively realising that his master was close to losing his temper._

_“Master I cannot leave.” Obi-Wan all-but whispered, as he stood behind his master. He took in the tense frame of the Jedi Master, how the man was clearly on the verge of losing control and he felt like taking his words back immediately._

_He wanted to help The Young, he really did, but Obi-Wan felt like he was being torn in two. His duty to the Order, to his master, was warring with his need to help The Young and serve the Force._

_“Master Tahl is injured padawan.” Qui-Gon’s voice was cold, biting and Obi-Wan flinched. “I will not wait here while she requires medical treatment so that you may play war.”_

_Obi-Wan felt as though he’d been slapped. Play war? His master really thought-_

_“I cannot leave master.” Obi-Wan repeated, trying not to cry at the sheer pain he felt at his master’s words. “I… I am sorry.”_

_The quietness of the area was unnatural but Obi-Wan felt that he preferred it to the words his master spoke next._

_“As am I padawan.” Qui-Gon turned slowly, his eyes cold and hard as he stared at Obi-Wan who felt like falling to his knees and begging forgiveness. “If you do not leave now I will not wait for you.”_

_‘Oh Force.’ Obi-Wan felt like screaming, like weeping, like tearing his hair out. ‘Oh Force no.’_

_“I… I understand master.” Obi-Wan looked away, unable to stare into the face of the man he had fought so hard for to be his master. Force what was he doing? Force… “I cannot leave.”_

_“Then goodbye Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Qui-Gon intoned, voice as hard as durasteel. “You have made your choice. No longer am I your master.”_

_Obi-Wan’s head snapped up, his eyes wide in pain and disbelief, but Qui-Gon had already turned away. He watched mute as his mast- Qui-Gon ascended the ramp into the ship. The last image he had of his- Master Jinn was the cold, impassive look of a man who had washed his hands of a problem he could no longer abide dealing with._

Obi-Wan blinked back tears as he pushed himself to his feet. He would not cry. He would not!

He was a Jedi damnit! He would not cry over something he had to do. Something he knew was the right thing, even if it tore him apart to have done.

 _‘Force guide me.’_ He thought as he headed in the direction of the underground entrance to the tunnels The Young had claimed as their base of operations. _‘Force guide me in this please.’_

Cerasi was waiting for him in the area they’d named their war room. She was stood beside a holo projector, waiting obviously for him to arrive. Whatever he was about to watch, it made him leery, and Obi-Wan took a moment to breathe before moving to stand beside her.

At 15 standard years of age, Cerasi was strong and sure, full of a confidence that reminded Obi-Wan of his sister. She was starting to come into her features, her eyes sharp and bright, skin a sharp olive tan that Obi-Wan found beautiful. The first time they’d met, when they hadn’t been attacking each other, he had called her beautiful, and she’d stared at him coldly. He expected she had heard enough men and boys call her beautiful that it meant little to her to hear it once more.

After his- after Qui-Gon had left Melida-Daan, she had come to him, silently offering him the comfort of someone who knew what it was like to lose someone because of a choice. She had become one of his closest friends on Melida-Daan after that, and she had accepted his compliments after that.

“What is it?” He asked, voice calm as he looked at the projector. “A message from a scout or something more official?”

“Something more official.” Cerasi replied, her voice just as calm. “We’ve been offered a ceasefire and reconciliation by both the Daan and Melida factions.”

Obi-Wan stared at her.

“Really?” He asked, honestly amazed at the possibility of the two factions The Young had risen against finally putting aside their differences. “How likely is it to be a trap?”

“Highly likely.” Cerasi answered, a slight frown on her features before she turned to look at him. “But if there is a chance for peace Obi-Wan, I will take it.”

Obi-Wan stared into her dark eyes, feeling the truth of her words, the certainty of her desires, and he gave a sharp nod. “Then let’s call them back shall we?”

The smile she gave him was worth the possibility of another night of no sleep.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

“You’re certain padawan?” Master Windu asked, for the third time, as Adara stood before her master in the kitchen.

“Yes master. I don’t know why I woke, but something made me wake from my sleep. I followed it down to the museum and into the Treasury Room. Using my psychometry skills I sensed the last few moments of someone’s presence there, and the removal of the Vertex being held.” Adara explained, again, well aware that her master needed her to repeat what she was telling him for the simple fact that it was worrying. “I do not know who removed it master, but they were angry and afraid in equal measure.”

“Why did you not wake me?” Mace asked, staring hard at his padawan who stared back at him. He could clearly see exhaustion, concern, fear and apprehension in his padawan’s gaze.

Adara hesitated, trying to figure out how to word her response.

“If I am honest master, I don’t think I could have.” Adara explained, looking at her master and realising he was confused by her words. “As soon as I woke, I felt as though I could do nothing other than make my way directly to the museum. It was like I was being pulled and had no real will of my own.”

Mace was silent, his face twisting into a frown as he thought over his padawan’s words. They were not reassuring, but the master had experienced the pull of the Force before and it sounded as though his padawan had been directed by the Force to the museum.

“You believe the Force was directing your actions.” He stated flatly, taking sharp note of how his padawan tensed at his statement.

 _‘Yes, you do.’_ He thought grimly as Adara gave a small nod. _‘Force… this is not good.’_

“I’ll need to inform the Council of this. It’s important that the Vertex be recovered.” Mace said finally, moving towards the exit. “Padawan, the Council will question why you went to the Treasury Room alone. Tell them what you have to me and they will recognise it was the will of the Force that you went there.”

Adara nodded again, aware that her master was risking himself for her. By all rights, she should already be stood before the Council, being questioned left and right, and her master should be stood beside her. That he had waited to listen to her explanation before immediately calling for the Council spoke more to his degree of trust towards her than to his recognition that her actions were those of the Force.

She watched in silence as her master left, well aware of the fact that she could still be punished by the Council for her actions. They may not accept “the Force made me do it” as a valid excuse so Adara decided she needed to act quickly. If she could figure out who it was that had stolen the Vertex, maybe even why, the Council would take the information into account when deciding her fate.

Of course, managing to do that in less than twelve hours sounded impossible, but she could hope.

Leaving their shared quarters, Adara wandered aimlessly around the Temple, her shields down as far as she could reasonably allow them with so many fellow Jedi about. She ran her hands over the walls and pillars, hoping she would catch a trace of the individual who had been in the Treasury Room recently.

All she got was an intense dislike of loud noises, a desire for ration bars and a near overwhelming need to sleep.

She blinked suddenly, leaning against the wall she had stopped beside. She felt as though she had been hollowed out suddenly. Like a part of her had turned to ice.

 _‘Obi-Wan.’_ She thought, horror filling her. _‘Oh no. Something isn’t right!’_

“Padawan Kenobi!” A loud voice rang out as Adara fell to her knees, clutching her chest. “Alert the healer’s!”

Someone was talking to her but Adara couldn’t make out what they were saying, unable to make sense of their words. Black dots danced across her vision and the last thing Adara thought of was her brother. Somewhere in the galaxy, burning with pain.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Obi-Wan woke, a strangled scream on his lips. Throwing himself off the bed he had been sleeping in, he stood panting in the middle of a dark room. It was night and the moon of Melida-Daan shone through the thin clouds of the planet, illuminating the room enough for him to see that he was alone.

He moved to the door of the room he was in, senses alert and the Force jumped at his touch as he sought to understand where he was.

 _‘I’m in one of the capital buildings.’_ He realised suddenly and it all came back to him in a rush that left him collapsed on the floor, fighting for breath as he whimpered quietly.

“Cerasi.” He whispered. “Oh Cerasi I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

_“What is Nield doing Cerasi?” Obi-Wan murmured, concern in his eyes as he watched their friend and his small group moving angrily across the city through the holofeed before them._

_“He’s angry Obi-Wan.” Cerasi replied, grief plain in her voice and it made him want to reach out and hug her. “He is angry at the Elders and is lashing out.”_

_“Where is he going?” Obi-Wan asked gently, staring at the path their friend had taken through the city they had finally returned to after several weeks of fighting with the Elders. “The only thing in that direction are the Halls of Evidence.”_

_Cerasi’s eyes widened in horror and Obi-Wan stared at her, realising as she did what their friend was about to do._

_“No.” She whispered before bolting from the room, Obi-Wan following. “We cannot let him do this!”_

_“Will we make it in time?” Obi-Wan shouted, the pair of them barrelling past confused Young. “What of the Elders? They’ve been angered by his actions the last few days.”_

_Cerasi threw herself out of the building they had claimed as their new base, skidding to a halt as she stared at Obi-Wan in horror._

_“The Elder’s have been moving towards the Halls of Evidence also. Oh no! Obi-Wan we have to stop them! They’ll start fighting all over again!” She cried quietly, absolutely devastated at the idea of another war so soon._

_Obi-Wan didn’t respond, instead focusing on the direction they needed to be moving. “We’ll make it if we don’t stop running.”_

_Neither spoke any further as they both took off running, side by side, across the city. The sound of shouting voices, full of anger and pain, grew louder the closer they got to the Halls of Evidence and when they finally reached the Halls, they were greeted to a sight neither wished to see._

_The Young following Nield and Elder’s following Wehutti were stood opposite each other, full of anger and throwing insults and threats at each other._

_Cerasi and Obi-Wan moved as one, stepping up so that they stood between the two sides, Obi-Wan facing Wehutti and Cerasi facing Nield._

_“Stop this please. There is no more need for fighting.” Cerasi pleaded, her voice loud and clear, cutting through the angered shouting from both sides. Slowly silence fell, helped in part by Obi-Wan reaching out with the Force and attempting to calm as many of those present as possible. “We have ended one war, have lost many. We do not need another.”_

_“Destroying your history will not change it.” Obi-Wan continued, his voice as loud and clear as Cerasi’s had been. “Your anger will not diminish even if you removed every trace of the war from your lives because you will still remember.”_

_“We are angry because of what they have done!” Wehutti shouted, anger and pain in his words. “They have destroyed memorials to the fallen! To those we have lost!”_

_“You are to blame for those losses!” Nield screamed, raw agony and rage so strong it made Obi-Wan flinch. “We are not going to sit by and let your memory remain!”_

_Whatever else was going to be said mattered little. A sharp spike in the Force caused Obi-Wan to reach out with the Force and create a barrier between the two sides that had begun to move. One of the Young who followed Nield rushed forward only to slam into the barrier and fall back. An Elder experienced the same._

_The sound of a blaster powering up distracted Obi-Wan and his snapped his attention to Wehutti who was aiming it right at him. Cerasi behind Obi-Wan let out a shocked gasp and, before Obi-Wan could do anything, grabbed his shoulder and pulled._

_Landing roughly on the ground, Obi-Wan saw a sharp blast of rifle fire fly over his head, right where he had been standing, and he cried out when he realised who the shot had hit instead._

_“Cerasi!”_

_Scrambling to his hands and knees, Obi-Wan pulled Cerasi’s body into his arms, tears already forming as he realised she was already dead._

_“No, Cerasi no no.” He cried, cradling her in his arms, vision blurring._

_He didn’t take any notice of the Young and the Elders staring at him, holding the body of his friend. He didn’t take any notice of how Wehutti and Nield both fell to their knees in shock and horror. Whatever they were saying meant little, their pain was irrelevant._

_All Obi-Wan cared for was the face of the one friend he had one Melida-Daan who had not treated him like an outcast._

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

The Young elected him leader and Obi-Wan felt like screaming at them. Like telling them to kriff off and leave him to die. He had abandoned his master for this Force-damned planet. Had lost a friend to a war that shouldn’t have been waged in the first place. And now they wanted him to rule?

Nield and Wehutti refused to talk to each other. His only other friend had thought he was to blame for Cerasi’s death, and in absolute grief had disappeared from view completely. Wehutti blamed himself for the death of his only child, and didn’t wish to speak to Obi-Wan or Nield in any capacity. It left him with a dilemma that could not be easily rectified.

 _‘What should I do?’_ Obi-Wan thought to himself, almost desperately, as he knelt before the large window of the office that had been designated his. _‘I am not a ruler. I cannot make them talk to one another. I am not trained for this.’_

**_‘Jedi.’_ **

Obi-Wan startled, falling back onto his rear as he stared wide-eyed out of the window. Something had spoken to him, like a thousand voices whispering a single word in unison and it left him feeling confused and apprehensive. _‘What was that?’_

Nothing answered his question. Obi-Wan stared out of the window for a long time, thinking. Whatever it had been had obviously spoken for a reason and he sensed no underlying malice, no darkness. It was almost as though he felt inexplicably reassured by the not-quite-voice. Some part of him recognised it, knew it, but he could not place it.

“Jedi.” Obi-Wan said aloud, still staring out of the window, though now he was sat with his hands in his lap. “Jedi… If I request a Jedi presence… then talks could resume.”

Obi-Wan smiled suddenly, his eyes lighting up at the revelation, before he grimaced. It would not be an enjoyable venture for him, to contact the Order and request their presence on Melida-Daan. They could refuse, but Obi-Wan was the ruler of a new government, and they were honour bound to accept his request.

Decision made Obi-Wan quickly made his way to the holoprojector in the room. It was used for formal meetings and senatorial arrangements but, since Obi-Wan had been ruler for a scant two days, it had not seen a lot of use by him.

 _‘And I’d like to keep it that way.’_ Obi-Wan thought ruefully as he input the details necessary to contact the Council. _‘Force this is going to be difficult.’_

Fortunately for him, a pre-recorded message could be sent to the Council, so Obi-Wan didn’t have to face a live feed of what would likely be the Council judging him for remaining on Melida-Daan. He hoped his mas- Master Jinn had arrived safely with Master Tahl.

“Jedi Council. I ask for your assistance. I have been elected to represent The Young, the new government of Melida-Daan. The presence of a mediator is desperately required.” Obi-Wan paused, staring at the recording, well aware of how this would look to the Council. “We are a young government, fresh from a war that has cost us much. Please, Master Jedi. Please help us.”

Obi-Wan felt little need to provide them with his name, the Council knew him well enough from his numerous exploits with his- Master Jinn that they would recognise him. He could only hope that they would not assume he had left the Order.

 _‘Why wouldn’t they? I did not return with Master Jinn. Of course they will assume.’_ Obi-Wan thought darkly, sitting heavily in his chair. _‘Oh Force, what must ‘Dara be thinking?’_

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

“How long has she been like this?” Qui-Gon asked softly, staring at his friend who was sat, hunched forward in his seat. Face drawn and hands clasped in front of him.

“Two weeks.” Mace replied looking up at Qui-Gon, eyes clearly showing his exhaustion, his voice soft and full of grief. “The healers don’t know what caused it, or why she won’t wake.”

Qui-Gon moved to stand beside the Korun-master. Silently he rested a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. There was little he could say, little he wanted to say.

“How is Tahl?” Mace asked, voice still low and as emotionless as the Korun-master could manage right now.

“She will recover.” Qui-Gon answered, staring at the still form in the bed before them. “She has lost her sight and is not very appreciative of the possibility of an assistance droid.”

Mace let out a huff that could have been a laugh had the man not been so exhausted and drawn out. “Of course she isn’t. She’ll reduce it to a heap within a week.”

“I estimate a month.” Qui-Gon countered, finally looking away from the small figure lying so still. “Though perhaps I’m being generous.”

“Deluded more like.” Mace shot back, and Qui-Gon felt like gripping his friend and hugging him. The man sounded broken in the worst possible way.

Before Qui-Gon could act on his impulse, Mace’s comm lit up. The beeping sound of an incoming message loud in the quiet of the private room.

“Windu.” Mace looked away from the bed, his features stern and impassive. The earlier emotion he had shown with Qui-Gon wiped from his features. Firmly under control and back to the impassive Council member. “What is it?”

“The Council has received a call for aid Master Windu.” The voice of an unfamiliar padawan echoed in the room and Mace raised an eyebrow.

“Very well. I’m on my way.” Mace responded, shutting off his comm and placing it back on his belt. “Will you accompany me my friend? If it is a call for diplomatic assistance you are the best suited.”

Qui-Gon held back a sigh, and gave his friend a slight nod. “I shall. The Force seems to wish for my presence.”

Mace paused, staring at Qui-Gon with a slightly unfocused gaze for a moment before his attention snapped to the bed. An inscrutable expression crossed his face, gone too quickly for Qui-Gon to make sense of, but it was a look that caught his attention and made him look at the bed as well.

“It seems the Force is asking a lot recently.” Mace murmured, moving to stand beside the bed, his words contemplative. Reaching out, Mace placed his hand on the arm of the person lying in the bed. He gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go. “Wake soon padawan. You have a lot to explain.”

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at Mace’s words, intrigued, but wisely did not speak as he followed the Korun-master out of the healer’s ward and up to the Council Chambers in the Eastern tower. Whatever his friend was contemplating, whatever he had meant with his words, Qui-Gon felt certain Mace would speak to him about when he felt ready.

The Council was fully assembled by the time they reached the Chambers and Qui-Gon immediately settled in one of the guest seats to the right of the doors, while Mace made his way to his own seat in the circle.

“Message we have, important it is.” Master Yoda spoke, his voice full of certainty.

Qui-Gon looked at the elder master, taking in how Yoda was all-but buzzing with the Force flowing about him. It was intriguing and added to the puzzle of what was going on. Something important was about to happen and Qui-Gon felt as though his presence was important.

“Play it.” Mace ordered as he settled into his seat and Qui-Gon switched his attention to the holoprojector in the centre of the circle.

_“Jedi Council.”_

Qui-Gon froze.

_“I ask for your assistance.”_

This was not possible. _Force no._

_“I have been elected to represent The young, the new government of Melida-Daan.”_

_‘This is not happening._ ’ Qui-Gon thought as he stared, eyes full of shock and pain, at the face of his padawan.

_“We are a young government, fresh from a war that has cost us much. Please, Master Jedi. Please help us.”_

The recording stopped, but the form of his padawan remained, frozen in time, and Qui-Gon sucked in a sharp breath.

“Kenobi is the ruler of Melida-Daan.” Someone spoke, Qui-Gon thought it might have been Master Koon. “That is… unexpected.”

“He has requested Jedi assistance.” Another spoke, Master Piell and Qui-Gon felt like laughing. “We are bound to our duty as peacekeepers to provide it.”

“Agree we do. Melida-Daan we must help.” Yoda spoke, words firm and sure. Qui-Gon’s attention focused on the master, eyes narrowing at the way the Force almost danced around the eldest of the Order. “Need our help does Padawan Kenobi.”

The Council, for all that they did not speak aloud, clearly disagreed with Yoda’s inclusion of Obi-Wan’s status within the Order. Qui-Gon could relate.

After he had left his padawan on that planet, returning to the Temple with Tahl, he had provided the Council with a short yet detailed report of the events that had culminated in his return to the Temple sans a padawan.

They had reached the conclusion that Obi-Wan had left the Order and, if he was honest with himself, Qui-Gon felt like agreeing with them. However…

“I will go.” He said, standing as he did and drawing the attention of the council. “I am familiar with the factions of Melida-Daan.”

“Return to your padawan you will.” Yoda agreed. Qui-Gon gritted his teeth so that he would say anything unbecoming a Jedi Master. “Learn his reasons you shall, for remaining you will.”

“With respect Master Yoda.” Master Koth spoke, his voice somehow steady yet all-but leaking disdain. “Padawan Kenobi refused to return to the Temple, choosing to join a rebel group and has, apparently become the ruler of a new government. He has left the Order.”

The silence in the room couldn’t have been heavier. Mace leaned forward in his chair, full of tension and something Qui-Gon couldn’t identify but it made him wary.

“Until Padawan Kenobi is standing before us and explains why he remained on Melida-Daan, Master Mundi, I will withhold judgement.” Mace countered, voice dangerously soft. It reminded Qui-Gon of the single time he had witnessed his friend lose his temper when they had been padawan’s. It was not an event he wished to see repeated. “I cannot, in good faith, condemn him when his sibling is lying unconscious in the healer’s ward with no discernible injury. For all that we express concern over their bond, it is that connection that makes me wary of making any decision on Padawan Kenobi’s actions without first speaking to him.”

Qui-Gon felt like kicking himself.

 _‘Of course.’_ He thought. _‘Mace is right. Obi-Wan would not leave his sister for a rebellion, not the way he did. And he has not contacted her. He is still acting as though he is on a mission. How could I not see this?’_

“Then I shall leave immediately.” Qui-Gon stated, moving to stand in the centre of the circle, the holoprojection of his padawan flickering beside him as he stared at his friend and crèche-mate. “If the Council agrees.”

“Agree we do. Go you shall.” Yoda stated, a smile on his face. “Return you shall, a padawan by your side again.”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Adara frowned, staring at the sight of her brother stood outside in the cold weather.

“You should at least be wearing something thicker than that tunic you fool.” She complained, frowning as her brother continued to ignore her presence. “I know you can hear me you Nerf-herder.”

 _‘That’s rude sister.’_ Obi-Wan murmured softly, eyes sparkling with amusement at his sister turned and glared at him.

“I knew it!” She exclaimed, standing in front of her brother and glaring at him. “I knew you could hear me you Bantha breathed ass!”

 _‘Of course I can hear you. You’re my sister.’_ Obi-Wan thought, his face unchanging even as Adara raged in front of him. _‘Though I am surprised you knew I was only wearing a tunic and not a robe.’_ He added, sounding amused and curious.

“What do you mean? I can see you’re only wearing a tunic.” Adara gestured to her brother’s form, frowning when he didn’t flinch. “Wait. _You can’t see me_.”

 _‘See you? What do you mean-’_ Obi-Wan broke off, eyes widening in alarm.

“I’m not dead!” Adara shouted, suddenly realising what her brother was panicking about. “Kriff! I’m not dead, I’m just… _I don’t know_. I’m here but I’m _not_.”

The sound of a ship coming into land distracted them from their conversation and both siblings, one visible the other not, watched in silence as it landed and the rear of the ship opened.

Stepping forward neatly, Obi-Wan bowed to the waist before straightening up and opening his mouth to greet whoever stepped off the ship.

He froze and Adara cursed.

“Say something Obi!” She shouted in his ear, taking grim pleasure in the way he gave a full-bodied jerk at the volume.

“Greetings Master Jinn.” Obi-Wan intoned, his voice as bland as he could make it but it shook slightly and Adara desperately wished she could reach out and hold her brother. “I offer you a warm welcome to Melida-Daan. May the coming days be peaceful and your presence here be productive and well.”

The silence was heavy, thick with tension and pain and something else Adara couldn’t recognise, but the way her brother tensed as he stared at his master, made her want to shout again.

 _‘He’s not my master any longer ‘Dara.’_ Obi-Wan thought mournfully even as he gave no outward sign to his conversation with her.

“Bantha fodder!” Adara snarled, pacing beside her brother. “He’ll be your master until the day _you_ choose him to not be or by the Force I’ll kick him from one side of the training salle to the other!”

Obi-Wan let out a cough that Adara knew was an aborted laugh and she smiled. At least she could still cheer her brother up even if he couldn’t see her.

 _‘I daresay he would not enjoy that experience.’_ He thought, as he watched his master, Adara was right, greet the other members of The Young and Elders who had chosen to meet him.

“It’s not an experience to be enjoyed brother mine.” Adara pointed out, grinning as he brother let out another cough. “You need to learn to not cough when you want to laugh. It’s going to become obvious to people soon enough.”

 _‘You need to stop trying to make me laugh.’_ Obi-Wan countered, his eyes glittering as he waited, patiently for the moment Qui-Gon would drag him aside and interrogate him.

“He won’t interrogate you. And he can’t drag you aside, you’re a planetary ruler. It would be rude.” Adara countered, falling in step with her brother as the group moved to the speeder’s waiting to take them to the capital building whether negotiations were going to take place.

 _‘You’ve never dealt with Master Jinn in a bad mood.’_ Obi-Wan pointed out, settling patiently into the speeder beside The Young, Ezra, who was charged as his bodyguard. _‘Or when he wants answers.’_

“True.” Adara conceded, somehow perched on the speeder as it moved through the city, she didn’t try and contemplate how she was capable of normal movements but couldn’t affect anything. It was… disturbing. “I still find it amusing that you have a bodyguard. _You_. Of all people!”

 _‘Yes it’s so amusing.’_ Obi-Wan deadpanned, enjoying the sound of his sister’s laughter, even if he couldn’t see her. _‘Do you know why you’re here but I can’t see you?’_ He questioned, thoughts sobering as he contemplated her presence.

“I’m not sure. I think I’m here because of our bond. But I don’t understand why I’m not awake and causing chaos in the Temple like I _usually_ do when you’re not around to temper me.” Adara answered, form flickering as she appeared beside the speeder as it pulled to a stop outside the capital building. She watched her brother gracefully climb out the speeder and lead the way into the building before continuing.

“Near as I can tell, something happened to me. It’s nothing more than a blur but I didn’t die, and I don’t think I was injured.” She paused, thinking for a moment and found herself walking beside her brother. “I think… I think maybe the Force wished for this happen.”

 _‘The Force made me do it, is not going to be an effective defense ‘Dara.’_ Obi-Wan thought pointedly as the group, with his master at the centre, entered the large room he had arranged for negotiations to take place in.

“Probably would be with _your_ master Obi.” Adara shot back, giving her brother a hard glare that was wasted. “At least _yours_ is mad enough to accept it. I have to explain my every action whenever I try the ‘the Force made me do it’ argument, even if it’s true!”

Obi-Wan was silent as he focused on controlling his instinctive need to apologise to his master as they all settled around the table.

“I was informed that there was a third individual who would be participating in these negotiations.” Qui-Gon spoke, his unspoken question not directed at anyone in particular but Obi-Wan knew he was expected to answer.

“He has been delayed but shall be here momentarily.” Obi-Wan explained, his voice level and calm even as he rallied on the inside. Force he wanted to apologise so much it almost _hurt_.

“What was the delay?” Qui-Gon asked, fixing his sharp blue eyes on Obi-Wan and the youngest of the twins felt his breath catch in his throat.

 _‘Oh Force I can’t do this.’_ He thought, trying desperately to focus on answering the question and not starting to sob like a fool. _‘Oh Force, oh Force-’_

“Obi-Wan Kenobi don’t you _dare_ be such a coward!” Adara’s voice boomed in the room, nearly overwhelming him and causing him to flinch. “Don’t you _dare_ avoid this, don’t you dare give up now when you’ve spent _weeks_ on this planet fighting because the Force told you to do so! Don’t you dare be so cowardly and insult yourself and those who have died!”

Taking a deep, calming breath Obi-Wan gave a small mental nod to his sister, acknowledging her words.

“I am uncertain Master Jinn. I have not spoken to Nield for some time.” Obi-Wan replied, well aware that Wehutti was looking away from him, his face a picture of the same grief Obi-Wan refused to show.

Just as Qui-Gon was about to respond a loud sound from beyond the doors to the room caught their attention. The Jedi master gripped the lightsaber on his belt, fully prepared to act in defense of the negotiators. He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Obi-Wan was gripping his own lightsaber firmly, though he remained seated.

The doors to the room opened and a tall boy stood framed in them. He was solemn looking, face etched with lines and eyes burning with pain and grief.

“Nield.” Obi-Wan intoned, his voice flat and devoid of any emotion. It caused Qui-Gon to look at his padawan in surprise. The last time he had been on the planet, the two boys had gotten along well. “You are just in time for negotiations.”

The boy did not respond to Obi-Wan’s words, choosing instead to sit at the table, furthest from the padawan.

The room was silent for a long moment before Qui-Gon cleared his throat.

“Shall we begin?”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

“I will not sign a treaty with this boy!” Wehutti exclaimed, anger and pain twisting his features, as Obi-Wan watched in silence.

The negotiations had been going relatively well, up until his master had spoken of signing an agreement between the Elders and the Young under Nield’s command, promising no further violence or a devolution into war again.

Apparently the Elder was not willing to commit to such a thing.

Obi-Wan felt like screaming. He had spent days waiting for a response from the Council after sending his message to them, silently terrified that they would refuse. In those days of tense anticipation, he had set himself the task of learning who had killed Cerasi. Who had tried to kill _him_.

It had taken three days and four truly loyal Young for Obi-Wan discover who had tried to kill him. And now he was going to use it, along with something truly unique that he had waited until the last moment to bring to the table.

A loud knock on the door distracted Nield from whatever response he was going to make and Obi-Wan waved a hand, opening the door with the Force. Qui-Gon’s frown in his direction was meaningless to him though the mental laugh his sister sent him was amusing.

“I have been requested.” A smooth voice spoke and Obi-Wan fixed his gaze on the boy, man really, stood in the entrance.

“Yes. Join us Mawat.” Obi-Wan invited the other boy into the room, pulling out a chair for him and closing the door at the same time. He needed to remind them that was not one of them, without being so obvious as to shout it in their faces.

“Good luck with that one brother.” Adara snorted and Obi-Wan sent her an annoyed buzz through their bond, the best he could do while he was unable to speak to her or see her. His focus was needed on what he was about to set in motion.

“May I ask why my presence has been requested leader?” Mawat asked, looking directly at Obi-Wan with a gaze that set Nield off glaring at the other Young. Something catching his attention about the interaction.

Qui-Gon and Wehutti both, respectively, observed the interaction with varying degrees of curiosity.

“You may.” Obi-Wan responded. “Though I reserve the right to not answer.” He added, not breaking eye contact with the older boy, his gaze cold and hard.

Eventually Mawat looked away, fixing his gaze on the table as he recognised that Obi-Wan wasn’t going to back down.

“Why did you try and kill me?” Obi-Wan asked, voice calm even as his eyes blazed with a sudden anger that had Qui-Gon staring at his padawan in surprise.

“What! I did no such thing!” Mawat exclaimed, jumping to his feet in outrage. “How dare you-”

Obi-Wan’s hand shot out and Mawat flinched expecting to be struck by the Force he knew the younger boy wielded, but Obi-Wan’s focus was on a holoprojector at the other end of the room. The pale blue glow as it switched on garnered everyone’s attention, but it was the voice that spoke which had Wehutti and Nield gasping.

 _“Obi-Wan I want to tell you something but I don’t think I’ll have time.”_ Cerasi’s voice was quiet and rushed, but she was calm. _“I have had several of my most trusted inform me that someone is trying to splinter from us. They are willing to engage in war again. They are not like Nield. They’re not full of anger and pain my friend.”_

Obi-Wan saw Nield flinch at the mention of his name in the recording, but his focus was on Mawat who had paled considerably. Qui-Gon’s was split between the projector, Obi-Wan and Mawat.

 _“I believe Mawat wishes to kill one of us, most likely you because of how you inspire the others and can calm them with your words.”_ Cerasi continued, her eyes full of worry and concern for her friend. _“I fear for your life my friend, if Mawat makes an attempt on you I know you are able to defend yourself, but I fear nonetheless.”_

Mawat was slowly backing away from the table, and Obi-Wan smoothly rose. His lightsaber remained on the table top, where he had placed it at the beginning of the negotiations. A visible reminder that he was more than just the head of Melida-Daan’s government.

 _“Obi-Wan. I don’t want my planet to be plunged back into war. Especially if it is because one of us dies. My friend, I am sorry but if I have to choose between justice for your death and the safety of my people, I will choose my people.”_ Cerasi’s voice sounded so broken by her statement that everyone in the room froze. Mawat’s face was white, his eyes wide as he realised what he had done. _“I can only hope that, if it is I who dies and you who survives, you will do what is best for my people. You are Jedi. We should never have asked you to join us, your place is not with The Young my friend. You are for more than just us but I was selfish. Forgive me my friend and show my people how to harbour forgiveness in their hearts also.”_

The projector shut down, it’s message complete and Obi-Wan stared silently at Mawat who stared back at him.

“You killed Cerasi because you aimed for me.” Obi-Wan stated, not even bothering to pretend he was in anything other than pain at that statement. His eyes burned with pain and grief so strong that the non Force-sensitives in the room could feel it. For Qui-Gon it was like sitting in the middle of a storm.

“You killed the kindest and wisest of The Young because you wanted more bloodshed.” Obi-Wan continued, his voice rough and Qui-Gon wished to reach other to his padawan. But did not. “Has the result pleased you Mawat?”

The other boy’s jaw worked silently, words unable to form as he processed what Obi-Wan had said. Eventually, he closed his mouth and closed his eyes. A pained shake of his head was all Obi-Wan needed to continue.

“Then, in honour of the young woman who died for nothing, let this be the end of the bloodshed. Let her death be the cornerstone of a new future for Melida-Daan.” Obi-Wan said, reaching out and placing a hand on Mawat’s shoulder. The other boy looked at him in surprise at his actions. “I am honouring her wishes Mawat. Will you do the same?”

“Yes.” Mawat whispered. “I owe her that much for being a fool.”

“We all do.” Wehutti croaked, his hands splayed out on the table top as he stared at them. “My daughter should not have died for nothing.”

Qui-Gon was silent, realising that he was meant to be a witness and not the negotiator of this peace. Obi-Wan could not have acted without a Jedi present, due to his own status, but if he had a witness then the treaty could be ratified and accepted in the Senate by the end of the day and no one could contest it.

 _‘Well done my padawan.’_ Qui-Gon thought, as he watched in silence as the four individuals present each signed the treaty. His padawan was the last to sign it. _‘Well done.’_

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Obi-Wan sighed as he changed back into the clothes he had first worn when he had arrived on Melida-Daan. He had informed Nield that he was quitting as ruler, arguing that the position of ruler should go to someone who was actually from Melida-Daan and not an interloper like himself. Nield had responded with some choice insults when he realised that Obi-Wan had meant him.

It felt strange, knowing that he was going to accompany his master back to Coruscant and was going to be judged by the Council for his actions. What was stranger was the fact that the Force was telling him that all would be well, even though he was well aware of the possibility that he would be kicked out of the Order for what he had done.

“No you won’t.” Adara’s voice echoed in the room, and Obi-Wan sighed.

“Can you not give me a moment to change without being bothered sister?” Obi-Wan asked aloud, not concerned with anyone overhearing since he was alone.

“No because you always get stupid ideas in your head that I have to go out of my way to dispel. I’d rather just stop you from thinking them in the first place.” Adara countered, voice sharp and Obi-Wan sighed again.

“They are legitimate concerns ‘Dara, and you know it.” Obi-Wan replied, sitting on the bed of his room. Taking in the scent of the room, knowing deep down that he would never again step foot on Melida-Daan, Obi-Wan took a long moment to reach out with the Force and gain as much a sense of the planet as he possibly could.

“ _Some_ of them are, but your fear that they’ll kick you out even if you explain yourself isn’t. Because half the Council will automatically accept the ‘the Force made me do it’ argument and the other half will look at the reconciliation going on right now and point out that you still performed your duty as a Jedi even without actual approval.” Adara responded, her voice firm and sure in a way that Obi-Wan didn’t even wish to attempt to argue with. He had learnt that arguing with Adara when she sounded that certain would only end in arguments. Or saber fights that landed them in the healer’s ward.

“What about Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan asked, voice soft as he stared out of the window that overlooked the city. “How is he going to respond to this? I betrayed him.”

“ _No_.” Adara’s voice was sharp. “You followed the will of the Force even though it caused you great pain brother. You did the exact same thing _he has been doing for years_. If he even dares to think you betrayed him then he is the biggest hypocrite to ever exist and I really _will_ beat him up and down the training salle.”

“You’re right. I know.” Obi-Wan agreed softly. “But it is still a betrayal. He has suffered that before, I did not wish to cause him to suffer it again.”

Adara had no response to that but the sad comfort she sent him through the bond was answer enough. She agreed with him, and understood that his master truly did not deserve to feel such a betrayal again. He could only hope he could fix whatever he had damaged.

“He’s outside your door.” Adara said suddenly and Obi-Wan’s head snapped up, gaze fixing on the door to his room. “You might want to open it though, he’s just standing there.”

A sharp knock on the door echoed in the room and Obi-Wan instinctively pushed his feelings down, hiding them from obvious view, before he stood and waved the door open with the Force.

“Master Jinn.” Obi-Wan stated, voice not as steady as he’d prefer but it was calm and measured. Better than he’d expected really. “What do I owe the honour of your presence?”

Qui-Gon entered the room, the door behind him closing with his own use of the Force, and the Master Jedi stared at the boy in front of him who was trying so hard to control himself.

From the moment he had stepped off his ship onto Melida-Daan, Qui-Gon had felt the pain and grief his padawan was trying to hide. Their training bond, though he had snapped it shut when he had left all those weeks ago, was still strong enough that he could feel his padawan. Three weeks had gone by since he’d last seen his padawan.

Three weeks…

 _‘Oh Force.’_ Qui-Gon thought. _‘It’s my fault.’_

“Padawan.” Qui-Gon almost whispered, his voice low and deep, full of emotions he found himself unable to hide. “Padawan I’m sorry.”

Obi-Wan stared at his master in surprise. That was _not_ what he’d been expecting.

“I-” Obi-Wan stopped, clutching his chest and letting out a gasp at a sudden rush of pain.

“Padawan!” Qui-Gon exclaimed, his hands reaching out and gripping Obi-Wan by the arms, holding him upright even as Obi-Wan’s knees buckled. “Oh this is all my fault.”

“Then fix it!” Adara’s voice snarled and Obi-Wan felt like laughing. His sister was angry and panicking at the same time.

“Calm down ‘Dara.” Obi-Wan gasped, closing his eyes and hissing at the blinding pain in his chest and head.

“Don’t tell me to calm down idiot! He’s messed up your training bond and that’s why I passed out! That’s why I’m here!” Adara snarled. “My master thinks he is the cause of this! He thinks he’s to blame when it’s this idiot here being an emotional moron! And now he’s here again and apologising you’re feeling the pain you’ve been ignoring for three weeks!”

“I promise padawan I’ll fix this.” Qui-Gon’s voice was calm in comparison to Adara’s but Obi-Wan could hear the same fear, the same worry in his voice that was present in his sister’s but he couldn’t do much more than nod his head. “Trust me.”

“Always.” Obi-Wan murmured, his chest constricting to the point where blackness closed in even though his eyes were shut and Obi-Wan let out a pained cry.

“Breath Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon’s voice was sharp, a command he fully expected to be obeyed and Obi-Wan fought to draw breath into his lungs, the blackness of his closed gaze receding with every breath he managed. “Good Obi-Wan. Keep breathing.”

A soft brush of warmth across Obi-Wan’s shields almost had him flinching back from Qui-Gon, but the grip on his arms kept him from moving away. His knees were resting on the ground, and he didn’t remember falling. Had he fallen? Was his master kneeling also? Possibly. Otherwise he’d be leaning over and that wouldn’t be good for his back at all.

The soft brush became more insistent, pressing against his shields and Obi-Wan let out a pained hiss at the sensation. Part of him knew he shouldn’t be resisting that warmth, that it wouldn’t hurt him, but another part of him was recoiling in expectant pain from the touch. He couldn’t help it.

“Sorry Obi.” Adara’s voice whispered in his ear and that was all the warning Obi-Wan had before his shields were ripped down from the inside, by his sister and that warmth flooded his mind.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Adara woke with a startled gasp, her hands automatically reaching for the IV attached to her arm and yanking it out. Her mind was a flurry of activity and she threw herself from the bed, landing awkwardly on the ground.

Scrambling backwards she pushed herself into a corner and forced herself to breath.

 _‘In. Out. In. Out. Breathe.’_ She thought desperately even as her breathing slowed and her heart rate decreased.

A flurry of activity at the door to the room kicked her heart rate back up but Adara refused to panic again and stubbornly forced herself to continue her mental litany.

“Call Master Windu now!” Someone shouted, their voice loud in the quiet of the room and Adara realised she recognised the voice. Master Che.

“Master Che?” Adara gasped as she struggled to breathe well enough to talk without sounding like she’d spent three days sprinting.

“Yes padawan Kenobi.” Master Che’s voice was calm, reassuring and Adara sensed that the Twi’lek healer had approached her. “Are you well?”

Adara let out a choked laugh. She could sense her master nearby, his panicked rushing through the halls of the Temple likely confusing many Jedi.

“Better than my brother right now.” She replied, her breathing steadying enough that her response didn’t sound so weak or stuttery.

“Your brother?” Master Che enquired, curiosity plain in her voice and Adara managed to laugh without losing her breath.

“Yes. He’s learning that blocking pain from a blocked training bond is a bad idea.” Adara explained, noticing how the healer blinked in shock at her words. “He always was stubborn.”

“An understatement of your brother’s personality padawan Kenobi.” Master Che stated bluntly as she reached out and helped Adara to stand on shaking legs.

“Three weeks. The moron.” Adara managed to say, her voice steady and breathing finally under her control. “He’s lucky I love him.”

Whatever Master Che was going to say in response to that was cut off as the door to the room opened and her master came barrelling in, panting from essentially running from one side of the Temple to the other.

“You’re awake.” Mace’s voice was full of surprise, and Adara could easily pick up on the joy in it.

“I had things to do master.” Adara quipped, giving her master a slight smile as she sat on the bed and allowed Master Che to examine her. “You know, places to go, brother’s to shout at. The usual.”

“The usual.” Mace repeated flatly, staring at her with a hard look. “Do you usually end up unconscious for three weeks so you can shout at your brother padawan or is that something reserved only for special occasions?”

“Depends on the occasion master.” Adara replied, smiling brightly at the irritation that was warring with amusement in her master. Their training bond was strong enough that she could easily feel his emotions right now. Especially since…

“Oh I’m going to kill him.” Adara muttered as she reached out across the bond she had with her master, carefully testing its strength and finding it only slightly weaker than it had been.

“Kill who padawan? Your brother?” Mace enquired, moving to stand beside her, concern evident on his face as Master Che fixed her with a stare.

“No, his master.” Adara answered, looking at both master’s stood before her. “He shut down the training bond with Obi-Wan. It had a backlash and hit me. Obi-Wan managed to handle it. I didn’t.”

Mace’s eyes narrowed and Adara felt the sharp rise of anger in her master before he expertly dispersed it in the Force. Master Che’s stare intensified and Adara realised that she would be in the healer’s ward for much longer than she had time for if she didn’t act now.

“Master Che. Before you try and pin me down to test every part of me, there’s something that must be addressed.” Adara started, giving her master a meaningful stare and sending a thought along their bond. “It is unavoidable and I cannot, in good faith, ignore my duty.”

“Where you go Padawan Kenobi I will follow until I am certain you are well.” Master Che stated bluntly and Adara had to fight a smile.

“What is it padawan?” Mace asked, staring at his padawan intensely as he spoke to her through their bond. _‘What is so important that you would risk your health?’_

Adara stared grimly at her master, her eyes darkening as she thought about what she had felt just before she had passed out.

“Someone wants to harm the Order master. Someone who we once trusted.” Adara answered solemnly. “We need to prepare for them and I don’t think we’ll have much time.”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Obi-Wan woke slowly, his mind was fogged and lethargic, as were his limbs. It took the greatest of efforts to open his eyes and when he did he immediately shut them again.

 _‘Too bright.’_ He thought miserably as he tried to move his body and curl up.

 _‘Apologies padawan.’_ A soft voice echoed in his mind and Obi-Wan tensed.

The Force flooded his system, waking him and brushing the lethargy from his mind, until Obi-Wan was fully alert and perfectly ready for a fight.

“Peace padawan. I mean you no harm.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped open as he recognised that voice. His head rose from the pillow it had been resting on as he stared in open disbelief at the Jedi Master stood a few feet from him.

“I apologise for what I did to you Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon continued, not moving from where he was stood, his eyes bright with pain and guilt. “I had no right to do what I did and that I have caused you and your sister pain grieves me deeply.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but snort at that. The wounded look on Qui-Gon’s face made him regret it but he ignored it in favour of pushing himself up so he was sat on the bed in his room rather than lying on it.

“You did what you had to at the time.” Obi-Wan stated calmly. “We both made choices we regret master. We must learn to live with them.”

Qui-Gon flinched at the words and Obi-Wan wondered, if perhaps his master had been expecting him to shout or cry.

 _‘Well I’m not going to do either. There’s more important things to deal with.’_ Obi-Wan thought.

“I believe it is high time that we departed from Melida-Daan master.” Obi-Wan continued, standing slowly so that he wouldn’t lose his balance, his hand reaching for the lightsaber on his belt automatically. _‘Still there.’_

“Yes. You’re right.” Qui-Gon agreed, finally moving from where he had remained stood, and heading for the doors to the room that Obi-Wan would never see again. “Do you-”

Obi-Wan looked over at his master.

“Do you wish to say goodbye?” Qui-Gon continued, not looking at his padawan but focusing on the door he stood in front of.

“No.” At Qui-Gon’s surprised look, Obi-Wan let out a gentle sigh and moved to stand beside his master. “I have said my goodbye’s already. I prepared for this master.”

“You prepared for a lot padawan.” Qui-Gon finally said, staring at his padawan and taking in the way Obi-Wan’s shoulders were slumped from exhaustion, the way his padawan’s eyes shone with pain.

“Not everything.” Obi-Wan replied quietly, before turning his attention to the door. “Shall we master? I sense something is not right with the Force. Something is happening and I believe our presence is needed.”

Qui-Gon paused, reaching out in the Living Force and confirming the truth of Obi-Wan’s words. “You are correct. Let us leave this place.”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

The explosion rocked the foundations of the Temple and Adara cried out at the distress she felt from the Force. Clutching the wall beside her, Adara gritted her teeth and forced herself to ride the wave until she was able to move without falling over. Beside her, her master was leaning against the opposite wall looking just as winded as she was.

 _‘Master Yoda.’_ Adara thought suddenly, aware that something was wrong and that the grand master was in danger. Without hesitating she took off down the corridor, ignoring the shouts of both her master and Master Che who had accompanied. _‘I need to find him!’_

She barrelled down the corridors, dodging Jedi masters and knights alike as she rushed across the Temple heading for the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The very Temple felt uncertain, as though something important had been injured and, in a way, Adara supposed it had. Master Yoda was one of the oldest Jedi in the Order, and Adara knew that the master Jedi was strongly connected to the Force.

The Force itself seemed to be churning in distress at his predicament.

 _‘Please be okay master.’_ Adara thought furiously as she jumped over the open balcony, using the Force to cushion her landing and startling several padawan’s at the same time. She managed to skip four floors with her action and reached the Fountains long before any healer would.

Ignoring the shouts of Jedi master and knights who told her not to enter the room, Adara tore through the doors, deftly dodging piles of rubble and fallen trees. The water of the Temple foundations was spilling out all over the floor but Adara paid little attention to it. Her focus was on finding Master Yoda in the room.

She reached out with the Force, throwing a large amount of energy into it and pinpointed the location of the Jedi master in moments. She turned on her heel and stared at several of the masters and knights who stood at the entrance to the room.

“Help me.” She shouted, her voice carrying her desperation, and she saw one of the knight’s move automatically towards her, only to be stopped by a master.

“Padawan it is dangerous-” The master began but she cut him off, not in the mood to be polite.

“Master Yoda is here. Injured. He needs help!” She shouted, glaring at them for a long moment, waiting for them to move, to do something. “Force!”

Turning on her heel she dismissed the masters and knights, accepting that they would offer no assistance, even if they reached out with the Force and found the Jedi master themselves. _‘Fools.’_

Jumping across a large mound of rubble, Adara wondered for a moment what was above the Fountain room before pushing it from her mind and focusing on reaching the grandmaster of the Order. Landing lightly, Adara focused on the point the Force had given her in her search. Master Yoda was where the bridge… used to be.

She rushed over to the pathway to the bridge, running through the underbrush and pushing aside the leaves of plants that were somehow still standing, until she heard a sharp wheeze and froze.

Master Yoda was lying in a patch of grass and leaves, his robes burnt. He was unconscious but breathing and Adara wondered if he had internal injuries because other than the singed robes he looked fine.

Kneeling beside the Jedi master, Adara tentatively reached out with the Force, attempting to copy Master Che’s Force-scans. It was an imperfect attempt but it was enough to tell her that Master Yoda had suffered a head injury and little else. His size and prowess with the Force had apparently saved him from any further injuries.

 _‘Lucky. So lucky.’_ Adara thought sadly as she gently scooped the grandmaster into her arms and began weaving her way through the plants, heading for the entrance to the Fountains as quickly as possible. She avoided the large pile of rubble, reluctant to risk jarring the grandmaster if she landed wrong.

 _‘Master.’_ Adara sent out along her bond with her master. _‘I am in the Fountains room. Master Yoda has been injured.’_

 _‘I’ve just arrived with Master Che Adara. Wait for us!’_ Mace sent back, his words urgent and commanding and Adara almost felt guilty at leaving her master behind in her mad rush to the Fountains.

 _‘I’m am making my way to the entrance master. Please tell Master Che to be prepared.’_ Adara replied, finally clearing the large pile of rubble and quickly covering the distance to the entrance. She could see a dozen knights and masters on the other side of it, still reluctant to move, but they separated suddenly as her master and Master Che appeared.

 _‘Understood padawan. I can see you now.’_ Mace answered shortly, his focus on her progress through the damaged room. _‘When this is over we are going to talk padawan.’_

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Obi-Wan paused as they stood in the ship, Qui-Gon stopping and staring at his padawan as the younger twin stared unseeing.

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon tentatively reached out with a hand and touched the boy’s shoulder, resulting in a full-bodied spasm as Obi-Wan’s awareness returned.

“The Temple has been attacked.” Obi-Wan choked out as he collapsed into the co-pilot’s seat of their ship. He buried his head in his hands and just breathed.

Qui-Gon stared at his padawan, shocked to his core. “What?”

“The Temple. Someone attacked it. Master Yoda is injured. Adara is- she’s helping.” Obi-Wan explained in choked vowels, his words sharp and full of shock and pain. “Force. Why would someone do that? The younglings could have been hurt.”

“I… do not know padawan.” Qui-Gon breathed deeply, trying to dispel the sudden horror and anger curling in his gut. “We must return quickly.”

“Yes master.” Obi-Wan instantly sat up and began typing commands into the nav. “It will take us approximately two days to reach Coruscant master.”

“Is there no way to shorten the time?” Qui-Gon asked, even as Obi-Wan began piloting the ship out of Melida-Daan’s atmosphere.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Not if we still wish to be in one piece when we reach Coruscant no.”

“Then we will have to hope that we are not too late.” Qui-Gon said grimly, fixing his gaze on the rapidly clearing view beyond the shuttle window.

“Master.” Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, his gaze serious and Qui-Gon had the sense that this conservation was going to be one of the single most important discussions of his life.

“Yes padawan.”

“I am sorry for not returning to the Temple with you and Master Tahl.” Obi-Wan stared at his master, his eyes a dull slate grey, reflecting his grief and guilt over his actions. “I have no true defense for my actions. I could have returned with you but I did not.”

“Why not?” Qui-Gon asked bluntly, purposefully ignoring the way Obi-Wan flinched at the question. “Why did you refuse, why did you-”

“Betray you?” Obi-Wan finished, looking at Qui-Gon knowingly. The look on his face was sad and it made Qui-Gon want to reach out and embrace Obi-Wan. But he would not do that.

“Yes.” Qui-Gon bit out between clenched teeth. There were many things he could forgive his padawan for, many things he already had forgiven him for, but this… this was not something he could easily forgive.

“Because I had no other choice, not really.” Obi-Wan answered. “I could have accompanied you back to Coruscant but the loss of life would have been… great. I felt a responsibility to the Young that, in part, decided my actions.”

“In part?” Qui-Gon queried, staring at his padawan curiously. There was a small curl of hope unfurling in his chest but Qui-Gon pushed it down, refusing to entertain the idea that Obi-Wan’s actions had been more than those of a boy focused on justice and with too narrow a view of black-and-white.

“Yes, in part.” Obi-Wan looked away, staring out of the window, gaze mapping the stars as they settled in for hyperspace.

“What were your other reasons?” Qui-Gon asked quietly, his voice low and deep with the stirrings of irritation. He did not wish to play games. He wanted to know why his padawan betr-

Left him.

 _‘He’s not the one who left. He just remained behind.’_ Qui-Gon thought to himself, cursing his own inability to stop questioning things. It seemed to be a unique trait that he had never rid himself from, even after extensive arguments with the Council.

“Adara feels as though my next statement will be sufficient for you, though I find myself doubting the accuracy of her statement.” Obi-Wan explained, looking back at Qui-Gon to see him raise an eyebrow. “My sister has been speaking to me for nearly three weeks master. I did not understand that it was due to her falling unconscious at the Temple. I had thought her a figment of my mind for a long time, and then I only entertained the possibility that our shielding had weakened enough to allow her to contact me.”

“That is why she did not wake.” Qui-Gon said, almost to himself, as he thought about how Mace, the healers, even Master Yoda, had tried everything they could think of to wake the girl up. It seemed that their efforts were in vain since she had apparently, not been in residence the entire time.

“Most likely but I’m digressing and if she finds out I compounded the issue, I’ll have a very annoyed sibling chasing me through the halls of the Temple and I have little desire for that to occur.” Obi-Wan shrugged, a small spark of amusement lighting up his eyes for a moment before spluttering out.

“The other reason why I remained on Melida-Daan was-” Obi-Wan broke off, looking away from Qui-Gon and clenching his fists on his knees, obviously fighting with himself in a way Qui-Gon recognised. It was the sort of battle one has with themselves when they need to say something important but fear the reaction.

“I remained on Melida-Daan because the Force was telling me to stay.” Obi-Wan finished quietly, his voice almost a whisper.

Qui-Gon blinked, slowly. Once. Twice. Three times. He took a breath to steady himself before standing slowly.

Obi-Wan looked at him, his eyes still that washed out slate grey, but there was trepidation in them, a not-quite fear of Qui-Gon’s reaction.

“I need to meditate.” Qui-Gon said, ignoring the way Obi-Wan hunched in on himself, the boy automatically assuming he didn’t believe him. “It is not- I- I need to meditate on this before I make a decision I may regret.”

Obi-Wan gave a sharp nod, avoiding Qui-Gon’s gaze and the Jedi Master felt like sighing. Hopefully their arrival at the Temple in two days would not be marked by this growing tension between them. Hopefully Qui-Gon will receive an answer from the Force during his meditation. For both of their sakes.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

The silence in the Council Chamber was heavy, the absence of one of their most respected, most honoured fellows made their proceedings difficult to follow without thinking of the missing Master who should be sat among them.

 _‘Force I hope he is recovering.’_ Mace thought to himself as he looked at his padawan, stood in the centre of the chamber, an impassive look on her face. _‘I hope she was quick enough.’_

“Padawan Kenobi.” Master Mundi spoke, his voice soft in the quiet of the chamber. Adara’s head turned to the master. “You acted without hesitation yesterday, placing yourself in great danger even though you had only just woken from a three week-long coma.”

Adara didn’t speak, well aware that another Councilor was going to pick up from whether Master Mundi left off. Mace counted to three before another took over.

“Had you not acted it is possible that Master Yoda could have been more grievously injured.” Master Koon continued, and Adara turned to face the Councilor, inclining her head in recognition of his statement. “It is of interest to this Council to understand just how you were aware Master Yoda had been injured.”

Mace held his breath, his hand tightening minutely on the arms of his chair. The only being in the room that had any idea he was tense was his padawan who took a deep breath before she began to speak.

“I collapsed three weeks ago master’s due to the bond I share with my brother.” She paused a moment, aware of the looks each of the master’s were giving each other, save her own. “It is not any failing on my brother’s part master’s I can assure you. It was the result of a rather sudden shield being placed on my brother’s training bond with his own master, which affected his own pre-existing bonds as a result. The end result was that I felt the pain my brother experienced at what was, in effect, the termination of a training bond with no prior warning or preparation.”

The Councilor’s looked at each other, even her master, and Mace was aware that his padawan was studying them and their reactions to her words. She was choosing them carefully, minimising the damage that had been done to herself without completely discounting the fact that her bond to her brother was a contributing factor to her condition.

“I awoke only after Master Jinn removed the shield he had placed on the training bond, thus enabling my brother to re-establish his own connection to myself and replace his shields, which had become so sensitive that he could not discern a non-threatening touch from threatening touch.” Adara paused, recognising that several of the Councilor’s seemed shocked at that fact. It was one that Adara thought relatively irrelevant. There were other problems to deal with.

“Before I collapsed I had been woken in the night.” Adara spoke, her voice quiet in the chamber and the masters had to strain their hearing to pick up her words. “I cannot say what it is that woke me, but I could not resist the desire to follow it. I was led, almost as though I was being directed, to the Temple Museum.”

Several of the Councilors shifted slightly in their seats, not enough to be noticed but Adara felt them in the Force. They were unsettled by her words. But she had more to say.

“I was led to the Treasury.” Adara looked at her master who was gazing at her, his own eyes intense but he radiated a calming aura that reassured her. “I cannot say what it was the wished for my presence masters, but I attempted psychometry unaided.” She was not imagining the glare Master Mundi was levelling at her back for that statement but she continued. “What I felt masters… it was fear and anger. Someone had stolen the Vertex held there and they had done it with fear and anger in their heart.”

“That is worrisome news Padawan Kenobi.” Master Yaddle spoke, her voice grave as Adara turned to look at the aged Councilor. “Secret the Vertex was. Known only to the Council.”

“And to the Senate.” Adara couldn’t help but point out, something driving her to speak. _‘The Force is going to get me censured!’_ She thought darkly as the Councilors all stared at her. “Apologies masters. I could not help myself.”

“Do you believe the Force was directing your actions Padawan Kenobi?” Master Mundi asked and Adara turned fully so she could face the master. The frank look he levelled at her would have made her flinch had she not been so bone-deep tired.

“Believe? Yes. Know for certain? I cannot say Master Mundi.” Adara replied, well aware that her answer was enough to convince half the Council. “I only know that I was led to the Treasury and discovered something of import.”

“Thank you Padawan Kenobi for your patience.” Master Koon said and Adara again turned to face the Kel Dorian master. “You have not yet rested since waking from your coma.”

 _‘I’ve rested enough.’_ Adara thought darkly, amused to note that her master heard her thought and sent a trill of amusement through their training bond. _‘There is more to be discussed.’_

“Rest padawan.” Mace said, focusing his gaze on Adara who gave him a deep bow. “You have done much more than is asked of you.”

Adara gave another bow, somewhat pleased to note that several Council members gave slight inclines of their heads in respect to her. As much as she wished she could go and hide in her room until her brother returned, Adara was too much like her brother and always put duty above personal comfort.

“Masters.” Adara began before pausing. Her voice was flat and full of a heavy knowledge that made a chill run down Mace’s spine. “Before I can rest, there is one other matter I must discuss. My brother and Master Jinn are en-route to the Temple from Melida-Daan at the moment. When they arrive, Master Jinn’s presence in this chamber will be paramount. As will his control.”

Silence reigned in the chamber for a long moment before Mace spoke. “Why do you believe this padawan?”

Adara looked at her master, face grim and eyes flashing with suppressed pain and anger. “Because the person who instigated this attack against Master Yoda was once Master Jinn’s apprentice.”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Obi-Wan flinched, his hands gripping the controls for the ship tightly, and he let out a quiet breath. Fortunately his master had retired for the evening, leaving Obi-Wan to check the ship and ensure they would be arriving on Coruscant come morning.

 _‘Oh Force help me.’_ Obi-Wan thought desperately as he processed what his sister had, unwittingly, shared through their bond. Though their shields were excellent and kept all but the most inane, or deliberate, thoughts out, rapid decreases in distance between them seemed to affect the effectiveness of their shields for a short period of time. Had he not managed to increase power to the hyperdrive after the first hour of flight, Obi-Wan highly doubted he would have picked up on his sister’s current concerns.

 _‘Xanatos.’_ Obi-Wan thought, staring blankly out of the viewscreen. _‘He is the one behind the attack on the Temple. Force how did she know?’_

_‘I sensed him.’_

Obi-Wan literally threw himself backwards, his head slamming into the back of the pilot’s seat and he let out a sharp hiss as pain exploded behind his eyes. _‘Ow kriffin’ hells ‘Dara!’_

 _‘Sorry.’_ She didn’t sound sorry in the slightest.

 _‘What do you mean you sensed him?’_ Obi-Wan asked when he was able to ignore the throbbing in the back of his skull.

 _‘Do you remember when we were initiates and some of the senior padawan’s would take crèche duty?’_ Adara asked, her voice somewhat distracted and Obi-Wan figured she was doing something that required some of her attention.

‘Vaguely.’ Obi-Wan answered, looking at the navigation and smiling slightly at the time. They would reach Coruscant a full two hours earlier than expected. Excellent. _‘Why?’_

 _‘Xanatos was one of the most common senior padawan’s on duty when you were ill with the Balmorra Flu and didn’t tell anyone until you collapsed in the middle of free time so you ended up in the Healer’s for a full week.’_ Adara answered softly, her voice full of sadness-tinged nostalgia.

‘I don’t remember that.’ Obi-Wan admitted ruefully as he settled in the chair, muscles relaxing slightly. ‘Actually, I don’t think I remember anything from that week.’

 _‘You wouldn’t.’_ Adara said wryly, amusement plain in her voice. _‘You were delirious from the medication the healer’s gave you. It was amusing as Sith to see them try and keep you on your bed without having to resort to restraints. You kept insisting that there were droids in the cabinets.’_

 _‘Charming.’_ Obi-Wan sighed. So that explained why he had received droid parts for his ninth birthday from Garen then.

 _‘Immensely so.’_ Adara agreed, and Obi-Wan just knew she was grinning at his exasperation. _‘Anyway. That was the first time I met Xanatos without you there as a buffer. I got a full blast of his Force-signature, and his mental signature to boot.’_

  
_‘And you sensed him in the Temple?’_ Obi-Wan asked, frowning as he thought about the implications of his sister’s words.

 _‘Not him specifically. Someone he had a link to. I could sense his mental signature in the Treasury Room, not his Force-signature.’_ Adara admitted, her mental voice a touch thoughtful.

 _‘So he convinced someone to steal from the Treasury then?’_ Obi-Wan thought, his stomach clenching as he thought about what was stored in there. _‘Force ‘Dara, what did he take?’_

 _‘Vertex.’_ Adara answered _. ‘Just Vertex. It’s valuable so it’s likely he took it for its credit value but it’s important we try and get it back since it was from a Senate case. It’d look bad on the Order if it isn’t retrieved.’_

 _‘Good luck with that. He’s probably already secreted it from the planet by now.’_ Obi-Wan snorted, shaking his head derisively.

 _‘Doubtful actually brother.’_ Adara countered. _‘I informed my master only hours after the theft. A planet-wide ban on Vertex exports was issued and hasn’t been rescinded. It’s highly likely it’s still on Coruscant somewhere.’_

Obi-Wan was impressed.

 _‘You’re ringing endorsement of my ability is reassuring as always.’_ Adara quipped dryly and Obi-Wan grinned. _‘You are so fortunate I love you brother.’_

 _‘I really am.’_ He thought softly, feeling a pulse of warmth and love echo down the bond with his sister. He returned the gesture before frowning. _‘You need to sleep ‘Dara. You’ll be no good to anyone if you’re dead on your feet.’_

‘How far are you out?’ Adara asked.

 _‘About 10 hours._ ’ Obi-Wan replied looking at the nav. _‘That’s enough time for you to get some rest sister. I mean it.’_ He added, a touch of steel to his voice that he rarely employed.

 _‘Of course Obi.’_ Adara agreed, the exhaustion in her mental voice clearer and Obi-Wan felt an echo of it through their bond. Gods his sister was truly exhausted! _‘I’ll be awake in 7 hours. See you soon brother.’_

 _‘May the Force be with you sister.’_ Obi-Wan intoned solemnly.

_‘And with you always brother.’_

*  *  *  *  *

 

The Force was a swirling mess of emotions, colours mashing together in a kaleidoscope that was both nauseating and beautiful at the same time. It forced a reaction, a kick of consciousness, from an otherwise exhausted, fitful rest.

Opening his eyes, grand master Yoda stared at the impersonal white ceiling of the Healer’s ward. Tendrils of the Force were already extending at his behest, reaching out and feeling the room, the ward, the entire section of the Temple in which he resided.

There were no immediate dangers.

Only the flaring recognition of a sharp, sensitive mind, followed by another rapidly approaching the Temple. Connected. Bound together with strands of fate and shards of the Force carving its way in-between. A magnificent array of destiny and potential that made Yoda will himself to full alertness.

The time for rest would come.

Now there was a threat to the Order to contend with.

And two unique padawan’s whose presence could change the fate of worlds.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

“Master Yoda!” Mace exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise at the sight of the small green Jedi Master currently stood outside his quarters. “You should be resting.”

“Rest I will when time it is.” Yoda stated. Absolute fact. Mace didn’t even try to convince him otherwise because, in truth, he valued his shins as much as the next Jedi and Yoda had in his possession is ever trusty glimmer stick.

He winced when the damned stick slammed into his right shin, glaring at the green troll who gave him a sharp look and hobbled into his quarters.

“Heard that I did.” Yoda snipped as he levitated himself up onto the sofa in the middle of the room, positioning cushions to his pleasure.

“Do the Healer’s know you’ve escaped?” Mace asked dryly, moving automatically towards the kitchen to prepare a pot of tea for them.

“Know they need not. Important it is I am mobile.” Yoda replied, eyes slipping shut almost unintentionally as he relaxed into the cushions. “Many things are happening. Ready we must be.”

Mace glowered as he poured three cups of tea, a rich dark blend that had a strong caff content which he felt would be sorely needed for the days ahead.

The opening of a door and light footfalls signalled that his padawan had woken from the sleep she’d been in when he had returned four hours ago. She had been exhausted. As had everyone else, but his padawan had been more exhausted than she’d let on. Immediately waking from a coma and then running the expanse of the Temple to rescue an unconscious, injured Jedi Master followed by a three hour interrogation by the Council had been no walk in the Temple Gardens for her. But she had bore it with grace, determined to do her duty to its fullest.

 _‘Just like her brother.’_ Mace thought fondly as he stepped out of the kitchen and immediately handed his sleep-addled padawan a steaming cup. He’d wait for the inevitable realisation that Yoda was present and he was mischievous enough to admit that he was looking forward to it.

The high pitched scream cut itself off quickly enough but still Mace couldn’t help but grin. It was so rare that his padawan received a shock or surprise that it was genuinely amusing.

And judging by the way Yoda’s ears perked up the little troll thought so as well.

“Master Yoda!” Adara gasped, hand resting on her breastbone, the other gripping her mug in a white-knuckled grip. “You should not be out of medical!” She glared, no longer surprised by the grand master’s presence.

 _‘Will he hit her with that damnable stick?’_ Mace thought as he took a measured sip of his tea, observing the staring, glaring really, contest going on between his padawan and the grand master.

“Needed I am.” Yoda declared, looking away from Adara to Mace’s great surprise. Seems the troll could feel guilty about being so cavalier when faced with the presence of his rescuer. “Hit you _again_ I will.” He added, glaring at Mace who took another casual sip of his tea.

“My brother has just landed.” Adara stated bluntly, collapsing into the chair near her, not spilling a single drop of her tea. “He’s with Master Jinn preparing to go straight to the Council Chamber.” She added, taking a large gulp of her drink, wincing at the temperature.

“Go we shall, together.” Yoda took a long sip from his own mug, ears twitching in pleasure. “Good this is. Take it with us we shall.”

And before Mace could do anything, Yoda hopped down from his sofa and left the quarters, clawed hand still wrapped around the handle of the mug Mace had given him.

“Damned troll.” He muttered under his breath, well aware his padawan heard him with her sensitive hearing. “I want that mug back.”

“I doubt you’ll get what you want master.” Adara smiled at Mace’s glare. She placed her now empty mug on the small table between the sofa and chair before standing in a single, graceful motion. “He’ll hold the turbolift though.”

Mace sighed before drinking the last of his tea, he’d really wanted to savour that damnit, before depositing his own mug on the table. “Let’s go padawan. There’s a storm to kick up.”

“Isn’t there always master?” Adara quipped, following her master out of their quarters towards the turbolift where Yoda was indeed waiting.

“It certainly seems that way padawan.” Mace smiled slightly, giving his padawan a half-amused look before he straightened his back, his features smoothing out to the impassive Jedi Master mask he wore like a second-skin. “It certainly seems that way.”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

The three of them reached the Council Chambers moments before Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon did, Adara immediately wrapping her brother in a tight embrace that he returned fiercely.

“Idiot,” Adara whispered in his ear as she pressed her face to his neck, breathing in the scent of her brother. She felt his smile against the side of her face as her insult and sent a sharp poke along their mental bond causing him to huff out a quiet laugh. “Don’t do that again.”

“I make no promises,” Obi-Wan joked as they let go of each other, his eyes a warm yet tired blue and his face more exhausted than she’d ever seen it. Not even the time with the slave colony had exhausted him so.

 _‘Master Qui-Gon is not going to be pleased about this development,’_ Obi-Wan thought at her and Adara gave a slight nod of her head in response.

 _‘I’m not too certain he’s going to even make it inside the Council Chamber without being decked by my master to be honest Obi,’_ Adara replied as they both picked up on the tension and cloaked hostility, anger, that was radiating from Mace.

Her master was staring at Qui-Gon, face unreadable but his eyes were bright with anger. It was a surprise that Qui-Gon wasn’t avoiding his gaze, instead staring back with dim eyes sparking with regret.

 _‘Ten credits that Yoda interferes before it becomes a fist fight,’_ Adara whispered softly, partially gratified at how Obi-Wan’s eyes sparked at her thought. Both of them however were weary, watching their masters’ stare at each other, obviously having their own mental… disagreement.

 _‘Perhaps “verbal flaying” is more accurate?’_ Obi-Wan wondered, and nearly jumped as Yoda’s gimmer stick smacked his shin. “Ow!”

Her brother’s cry of pain neatly broke the tension and Adara breathed out a sigh of relief. The two masters would need to sit down and talk about what had happened between them all soon, but right now there were other more immediate concerns.

 _‘Damned troll,’_ Obi-Wan glared at Yoda who chuckled and waved his stick again, well aware of her brother’s thoughts. _‘Why do you always hit_ me _with that stick? Why not ‘Dara?’_

“Hit you I did because amusing your reaction is,” Yoda countered, winking at Adara who smiled in amusement. “Also, already scared your sister I have. Must not discriminate between you.”

“Oh?” Obi-Wan said aloud, peering at his sister in dark amusement. “How high did she jump?”

“Ass,” Adara muttered when Yoda let out a quiet laugh at her brother’s question. “I was not scared, merely… surprised.”

“Uh-huh,” Obi-Wan stared at her, his voice clearly conveying how much he didn’t believe her. “And I’m still an intergalactic leader.”

“At least _I_ didn’t wind up with a bodyguard following me around for three weeks’ dear brother!” Adara countered, grinning sharply as Obi-Wan blushed suddenly in embarrassment. _‘Score for me!’_

“Amusing this is, but other things we must discuss,” Yoda cut in just as Obi-Wan opened his mouth to respond. “Come now padawans. Master Jedi will follow or be left behind.”

Obi-Wan and Adara exchanged glances, not needing to speak to each other to understand Yoda’s intention. Their masters’ would either follow them into the Chamber, as would be expected of a master on the Council and the other to report in after a mission, or they would duke it out without an audience over the thoughtless actions of Obi-Wan’s master. In truth both of them were curious as to how _that_ discussion would go down, but duty would always come first for them both and, fortunately, their masters’ were the same. Mostly.

“That wasn’t even remotely subtle master,” Mace commented as he followed Obi-Wan and Adara into the Chamber. “Also, I do believe Master Gallia is about to pounce on you.”

“Right you are, my friend,” Yoda agreed, ears dipping slightly as Adi shot from her chair and was kneeling in front of him in a moment. “Fine I am. More important my presence is, rest I can when the crisis is passed.”

 _‘Or when you pass out from exhaustion,’_ Obi-Wan thought, knowing for a fact that Yoda heard his thought at the side-glare the little master gave him. But he was out of gimmer stick range and Adara could feel his smug amusement at that fact.

 _‘He’ll remember that Obi,’_ she warned warmly, noting how Yoda gave her a look as well that definitely promised they’d both be avoiding his stick for the upcoming month.

 _‘Worth it,’_ he countered, giving her an amused look. _‘If I’m to be torn a new one by the Council right now I at least want my last moments to not be dreary.’_

Adara frowned at his frank assessment and couldn’t help but poke him sharply in the arm. _‘They’ll have to go through me if they want to try that dearest brother. I’m itching for an argument.’_

 _‘Force preserve them from your temper ‘Dara,’_ Obi-Wan quipped, sad amusement flowing down the bond between them.

 _‘Your temper is worse Obi, you just don’t let loose anywhere near as much as you should,’_ Adara countered, giving him a sharp look and sending waves of love and fierce, protective anger along their bond. She knew that both their masters’ could feel what she was sending, especially Qui-Gon who flinched imperceptibly from the strength of it.

Personally she couldn’t regret the discomfort the Jedi Master felt, feeling justified in her ire of the man and his selfishness. Neither she nor Obi-Wan had any illusions that, should they be faced with a choice between saving each other or saving others, they would ever choice each other over others. They were Jedi. Duty would always come first and neither of them were arrogant enough to assume that they had any right to act so selfishly as to protect each other at the cost of others.

Evidently that was something some Jedi had problems with.

 _‘Dara…’_ Obi-Wan thought at her, his voice full of warning as he stared hard at her. _‘Enough.’_

She returned his stare, only looking away from him when Yoda and Mace sat down in their respective seats. Though it was standard for a Councillor’s padawan to stand either behind their master’s seat or at the self-designated Padawan Wall, Adara chose to remain standing beside her brother, ignoring the sharp looks of some of the masters’ on the Council.

_‘Rebel.’_

_‘No more than you Obi,’_ Adara countered.

 _‘At least I’m better at hiding my rebellious streak behind rules and regulations,’_ he replied and Adara bit back a grin.

 _‘More like better at letting one of the other padawan’s take the blame for the latest set of pranks,’_ she thought amused.

 _‘I’m not the one who turned Yoda’s cloak luminescent pink and then set Garen up to take the blame,’_ Obi-Wan replied, mirth clear in his mental voice.

 _‘And he thanked me for doing so since half the padawan’s think he’s brilliant as a result of such a daring prank,’_ she pointed out.

_‘I knew it was you padawan.’_

Mace’s mental voice chiming in on their conversation made both of them startle. Looking at the Councillor now staring at them both with a measure of amusement in his eyes they couldn’t help but think that they were going to be in so much trouble when this was all over.

 _‘Oh that’s an understatement,’_ Mace disagreed, enjoying the way both Adara and Obi-Wan grimaced at his words. _‘Working with the cleaning droids for a month might be a good idea.’_

 _‘Evil,’_ Adara thought at him echoed by Obi-Wan’s traumatized agreement. _‘Truly evil.’_

“Focus on the attack we should, but first explanation from Obi-Wan we require,” Yoda said in a grave tone as he stared at Obi-Wan who stood beside Adara. Qui-Gon was a step back and to the side, physical distance between himself and his padawan that didn’t fail to irritate Adara. She knew the other masters were taking strict notice of the distance and drawing conclusions that were wrong, wrong, wrong.

“Indeed. Padawan Kenobi,” Adi agreed, her voice clear and colder than usual. It was the voice of a Jedi Councillor, not the woman who told embarrassing stories about Adara’s master on quiet evenings. “You remained on Melida-Daan even while your master did not. An explanation for such behaviour on your part is needed. As well as how you became the leader of a planetary government so soon after.”

“I did not wish to be Master Gallia,” Obi-Wan defended, looking at the female Jedi with a sombre look on his face. “It was an unfortunate result of a… a most undesirable situation.”

“A young woman died and her death resulted in Obi-Wan becoming the elected official of _The Young_ ,” Qui-Gon interjected and he suppressed the urge to wince at the full-bodied flinch his words caused his padawan. “Her death was an attempted assassination.”

“Attempted?” Master Koon queried, the rest of the Council curious as to the meaning of Qui-Gon’s words.

“Cerasi was not the assassin’s intended target,” Obi-Wan answered flatly.

The Council was silent as they realised what Obi-Wan’s words meant.

“The planet you abandoned your Master for tried to assassinate you?” Master Poof pointed out, his words less a query and more a statement that had Adara bristling on her brother’s behalf.

“The act of a single person does not represent the intentions of the majority Master,” Adara bit out, shoulders tense with indignation. “Fear can drive anyone to thoughtless action and not even Jedi are exempt from such a possibility.”

Master Poof was silent but he fixed Adara with a flat stare, trying to intimidate without speaking. It didn’t work, she was a Kenobi and she was padawan to Mace Windu. Poof was nothing on her master.

“I do not blame them, nor do I expect my actions to be viewed favourably,” Obi-Wan began softly, not looking at any of the Councillor’s. Adara sent soft pulses of support and love along their bond, helping to keep him firm in his conviction. “I refused to return to the Temple with my master, remaining instead on a war-torn planet when I was asked by a young woman who was tired of the fighting that was tearing her people apart. My duty as a Jedi compelled me to hear her words, to listen to the reality that were there no resolution to the conflict, many more would die.”

The Council Chamber was silent save for Obi-Wan’s voice, the Councillor’s all watching him and processing his words and the implications behind them.

“But, while I regret the pain I caused my master with my decision, I cannot regret the actions I took,” Obi-Wan continued, forcing himself to continue even as he registered the low hum of shock from the Council – their shielding was perfect as usual, but Obi-Wan and Adara had always been more aware of the undercurrents of the Force than most save, perhaps, Master Yoda himself. “I acted as a Jedi, well aware that disobeying my master would earn me, at best, censure and at worst, expulsion from the Order. I obeyed the will of the Force though it grieved me to do so, because it is not my right to be selfish, or to obey blindly without consideration for the consequences of my actions.”

Qui-Gon flinched, a motion noticed by Adi, Mace and Yoda who all glanced at him before refocusing on Obi-Wan. Adara couldn’t help but feel grim satisfaction as the discomfort Qui-Gon was feeling as her brother spoke and defended himself.

“I did not remain on Melida-Daan to play war,” another flinch from Qui-Gon caused Mace to level the man with a sharp look. “My sister and I have always tried our best to serve the Order, but also to listen to the Force. When it speaks we do, to the best of our ability, what we must to serve it. That is what it is to be a Jedi. We possess a power many in the galaxy do not, and with that power comes a responsibility that is often pitted against our personal desires and needs. I did not want to remain on Melida-Daan. I did not want to hurt my master by betraying his trust.”

Obi-Wan looked up from the ground, his eyes shining a bright blue with unshed tears and emotions too deep, too powerful for anyone in the room to not sense. Guilt. Pain. Grief. And shining through, beneath the sadness that muted his very presence, was a fierce, blazing determination.

“But my wishes, my desires mean nothing masters. I am a servant to the Force and I choose to obey its will even when it causes me pain, because that is what it is to be a Jedi. To place the needs of others far above and beyond your own,” Obi-Wan’s voice was quiet but sure and Adara felt like cheering at the fierceness emanating from her brother. His conviction was absolute, his dedication sure and it warmed her to see her brother stand tall and refuse to be castigated for doing what so many Jedi in the Chamber did often: serve the Force in any way they could.

“If the Council wishes to punish me for my actions I understand and I will accept whatever punishment is decided,” Obi-Wan continued as he looked at Mace and Yoda, his gaze shifting to Adi for a long moment. “I am a padawan and still have much to learn, but I will not regret my actions for many lives were saved by a swift end to a conflict that had claimed thousands of lives over many years. I can never regret preserving life, even if I am to suffer for it.”

 _‘Wow,’_ Adara thought at her brother, awed by how bright he seemed in the Force to her. His presence was still muted by the grief he felt over Cerasi’s death, but his strength in the Force was impossible to miss. As was his fierce will and determination. It was humbling as much as it was amazing and she sent a bright pulse of sheer joy at him. _‘My brother. The wise Jedi.’_

 _‘Hush you,’_ Obi-Wan gave her a soft look, eyes warmer than they had been throughout his entire speech. _‘My sister. The fierce protector.’_

“Punish you the Council shall not,” Yoda stated, ears raised and eyes hard as he looked at the rest of the Council, almost daring them to challenge his decision. Wisely, none of them did. “Showed great wisdom you have Obi-Wan. Placed duty above yourself though grieve you to do it did. A great Jedi you shall be but a good one you already are.”

“Indeed,” Master Poof agreed, looking far more pleased than a master who had been so blunt had any right to. Masters Koon and Gallia also looked pleased.

“I thank you master for your words,” Obi-Wan intoned as he gave Yoda a deep bow, deeply touched by Yoda’s words.

“Old I may be, but senile I am not. Can see well with my eyes young Obi-Wan, and understand what the Force says to me,” Yoda pointed out with a smile as he inclined his head to Obi-Wan – a sign of absolute respect that had several of the Council and Qui-Gon equally amazed.

“Now that’s settled,” Mace cut in, redirecting the focus of the Council. He gave Adara a nod and she took Obi-Wan’s hand, carefully guiding him to the side of the Chamber while Qui-Gon remained in the centre. “I would have words with you Qui-Gon about your actions on Melida-Daan but there are more pressing matters to attend to.”

Adi looked at Mace with a quiet look of concern on her features as she picked up on his agitation that was firmly directed at Qui-Gon, but she ignored it in favour of continuing the meeting, “As you are no doubt aware, the Temple was attacked two days ago and Master Yoda was injured.” She gave the old master a sharp look that clearly conveyed how displeased she was that he was out of medical so soon but she did not comment on it. “Thanks to Padawan Adara’s quick actions after waking our esteemed grandmaster was not severely injured and there were no fatalities, though there is some structural damage.”

Master Koon picked up from where Adi left of, “While we are not entirely certain of who instigated this attack, there is evidence that strongly suggests one of our own may have carried out this attack against us for financial gain.”

Qui-Gon, remaining alone in the centre of the Council Chamber looked at Yoda whose ears had dipped in grief, the little master radiating sadness. He had a bad feeling that he already knew who was behind the attack.

“It was Xanatos wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Mace answered bluntly, though not unkindly. No matter how angry he was at Qui-Gon, he could not be so callous as to hurt his friend with the revelation that Xanatos was the one that had attacked them.

He wanted to punch the man, not destroy him.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, shoulders tense and fists clenched at his sides. It was horrible. It was impossible. It was… entirely too likely.

A soft tendril of gentle emotion drifted along the training bond and Qui-Gon started at the sensation, eyes snapping open as he locked his gaze with Obi-Wan’s. It was as surprising as it was welcome and Qui-Gon couldn’t process that his padawan was offering him kindness after what he’d unintentionally, thoughtlessly done to him.

 _‘You are my master but you are not perfect,’_ Obi-Wan thought at him, sensing his confusion at the kindness being offered. _‘You are allowed to make mistakes. That is how we learn after all.’_

 _‘How many times must I make the same mistakes before I learn from them?_ ’ Qui-Gon couldn’t help but wonder, surprised at how much wisdom his padawan possessed. But, then again, he wasn’t. Both Obi-Wan and Adara had always struck him as unusually aware in a way few Jedi were, even masters. It was perhaps his own arrogance that often made him reluctant, or unwilling, to listen to his padawan’s words.

 _‘There is always something to be learnt from a mistake master. No matter how many times we may make it, the mistake is never precisely the same each time,’_ Obi-Wan answered, his mental voice warmer than Qui-Gon had ever experienced from his padawan and it made a part of his heart ache at the realisation. _‘Time and wisdom will teach you what you need to know of yourself. But fear and doubt will make you question your own decisions and that is when most mistakes are made that are repetitions of past events.’_

Qui-Gon looked away from Obi-Wan, focusing his gaze on Mace who watched him silently. Expectedly. His friend expected him to break. As did the rest of the Council.

Xanatos was always a sore subject for him to discuss.

 _‘I was cruel to you because I still blame myself for Xanatos’ fall,_ ’ Qui-Gon admitted sadly. _‘I did not wish to consider your perspective because I have become accustomed to being right about everything, always has the Living Force supported me.’_ Qui-Gon felt a burst of shock run through him as he realised, _‘I have become just like my master. Blind to my own faults, Force Obi-Wan. Please forgive me?’_

 _‘I forgave you the moment you acted master,_ ’ Obi-Wan replied softly. _‘I can no more hold you to blame for your actions than I can hold myself for mine, no matter the consequences. We are not to blame for the actions of others, and the guilt we feel is wrongly placed. But awareness of our influence, or our part in the actions of others… master, that is what wisdom truly is.’_

“What is to be done of Xanatos?” Qui-Gon asked aloud even as he sent the strongest wave of thanks and gratefulness down the bond to his padawan, who returned one of his own just as strongly. “I imagine he desired something held in the Temple and thought an explosion the most effective method of obtaining it?”

There was an undercurrent of mental conversation among the Councillor’s, obviously surprised by how calm Qui-Gon was but he ignored it. Obi-Wan was right and even if it took him months to reconcile with the reality of his padawan’s words, Qui-Gon was determined.

_‘Try not to mess up so badly next time Master Jinn.’_

Adara’s thought was surprising but Qui-Gon did not outwardly react to it. The second Kenobi twin was staring at him with a firm, unyielding expression but her eyes were soft. The gentle current of kindness she directed at him was deft and discrete, and Qui-Gon highly doubted that anyone else in the room felt it except for Mace and Obi-Wan. Perhaps Yoda but something told Qui-Gon that the elderly master was not aware the same way Mace or Obi-Wan were.

 _‘I shall endeavour not to Padawan Adara,’_ Qui-Gon replied, glancing at her and holding her gaze for a moment in acknowledgement.

 _‘Good. I’d hate to traumatise the Temple beating you up and down a training salle,’_ came the sharp reply filled with far too much glee at the thought. Qui-Gon suppressed the urge to smile at the bloodthirsty threat, recognising that Adara’s words were less of a threat and far more of a promise should he make such a dreadful error of judgement again.

“Padawan Adara discovered a missing shipment of Vertex mere hours after the theft. A planet-wide ban on Vertex exports has been in place since her discovery,” Knight Mundi explained, and Qui-Gon refocused his attention entirely on the Council. “It is most likely the attack on the Temple was the action of a frustrated individual who wished for a temporary window to be created in order to secret the missing shipment.”

“That did not happen I take it?” Qui-Gon asked as he looked at Mace who shook his head. “Then if it was indeed Xanatos, and if he is not acting alone, a further attack is possible.”

“Sense I do much is to happen in the days to come,” Yoda intoned, voice low as his words carried across the room. “Always in motion the future is, but some events more likely no matter the movements of the Force.”

“Padawan Adara,” Adi looked at the elder Kenobi twin who straightened from her slight slouch against the wall.

“Yes Master Gallia?”

“As you were the one who first discovered the missing shipment, and sensed our most likely attacker. Would you be willing to aid us in determining the most likely response?” Adi asked kindly, taking in how Adara, while mostly recovered from her coma and mad dash through the Temple, was still tired from the upheaval and frantic preparations of the past few days.

“I do not know master,” Adara replied frowning. She looked at Obi-Wan who gave her a blank stare before continuing, “my psychometry enables me to sense past events, sensations, emotions and on occasion intentions. But my brother is more skilled in discerning the eddies of the immediate future due to his prescience.”

“And if both of you work together?” Master Yaddle asked, her syntax far easier to discern than Yoda’s. “Improved your abilities will be?”

Obi-Wan and Adara looked at each other, communicating silently before Obi-Wan spoke hesitantly. “Truthfully Master Yaddle? We have never even thought of combining our abilities in this respect. It would be an untried method and may fail.”

“Or it may not,” Mace countered, giving them both a frank look. “It is better to have tried and failed than to have never tried at all Padawan Kenobi.”

“Yes Master Windu,” Obi-Wan agreed, giving him a polite nod even as Adara fought not to roll her eyes. “Then if the Council is willing, we shall do our best and learn what we can.”

“Not today though,” Master Piell cut in, resting a hand on his head. The Lannik master had exhausted himself alongside Knight Mundi and Master Koon in trying to determine how someone could have broken into the Treasury without tripping the alarms. Their discovery that someone had intentionally uploaded a viral programme that targeted the Temple security protocols had not been reassuring. Nor had their realisation that anyone with coding experience could hack them and do the same thing again.

The four-hour emergency meeting that had been called only ended because Master Tahl had barged into the room, waving her newly acquired stick, a healer on her heels, and declared that she would personally overhaul the entirety of the Temple’s security. No one on the Council had dared argued with her as she managed to neatly smack the healer reaching out to guide her out of the Chamber with her stick and then trip him.

Yoda and Adi had laughed however.

“No,” Mace agreed. “Tomorrow. This is a pressing issue but we have a window in which to operate. Exhausting ourselves by trying to act quickly will leave us open to missing things. We cannot afford to be rash with our actions right now.”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

 “Do you think the plan will work?” Tahl asked softly as she moved carefully along the lowest parts of the Temple, Qui-Gon at her side. Almost a month had passed since she had been blinded on Melida-Daan and while she was leery of the operation the healer’s had insisted was safe, she had been adapting to her lack of vision slowly but surely. Her time as a padawan, relying on the Force to guide her when blindfolded during various training exercises, had proven to be a gift. The greatest issue she faced was the fact that _some_ Jedi master’s were unable to accept that her situation was of her own making and, thus, not their fault.

“I do not know,” Qui-Gon replied just as softly, his eyes nigh useless in the dim lighting of the sub-levels of the Temple. He was using the Force to navigate, unwilling to go so far as to ignite his lightsaber just to see. “And I know what happened is not my fault Tahl,” he added as he picked up on her thought through their pairbond. “I cannot ignore your situation or how I reacted to it however.”

“Obi-Wan forgave you didn’t he,” Tahl stated, easily sensing Qui-Gon’s tired frustration. The brief flare of shame and amazement confirmed her suspicion. “Of course he did. He’s not a fool Qui-Gon and he trusts the Force almost more than _you_ do.”

“He listens to it better as well,” Qui-Gon agreed, placing a gentle hand of Tahl’s arm, a movement she sensed through the Force and so did not startle her. “But enough talk of other matters. We are here to find traces of whoever stole the Vertex and set the explosives.”

Tahl nodded and focused her attention on the area around her. Her lack of vision meant she was forced to rely on other clues in the environment, as well as those left behind in the Force. She had never truly believed that her senses could adapt so quickly to compensate for her loss of vision but they had and she was thankful for it. It enabled her to…

“I smell… honey?” Tahl frowned, tilting her head as she thought about what she could smell. “No. That’s not quite right. Sweet and syrupy like honey but not exact. Not a natural smell either. Something artificial.”

“Like confectionary?” Qui-Gon asked, sharpening his own sense of smell until he could just pick up on what Tahl could. It was barely noticeable and Qui-Gon was amazed at how Tahl could pick it up so quickly. His own nose was hard pressed not to sneeze in response to the thick layer of dusk on the ground that their steps had kicked up. “The sort the crèche had?”

“Yes!” Tahl exclaimed. “Just like that! I remember Bant coming in years ago with some of it and it nearly knocking me sick. I thought it had been removed from the crèche due to the… uh… issues with concentration it caused?”

Qui-Gon couldn’t help but smirk at Tahl’s words. The confectionary in the crèche had indeed been changed only a few months ago. A public review of it had discovered it contained some less than savoury substances which greatly impacted concentration, impulse control and behaviour. The Council had not been pleased and if he recalled correctly, many of the parents on Coruscant had filed suits against the company that made it, and the Council had resoundingly supported their actions, even going so far as to add their own suit against the company.

“It was. Whoever planned the attack must have hidden some, or are obtaining it outside the Order,” Qui-Gon explained, grimly pleased at their discovery.

“A padawan or a newly elected Knight then,” Tahl decided after a moment longer. “There is a feeling in the Force of someone unsure of their place. It is not a sense I feel is attributable to the master’s in the Order.”

“A padawan,” Qui-Gon agreed, a grimace twisting his features that Tahl couldn’t see but was able to sense the emotions beneath. “Xanatos plays on the fears of others, especially those who are young enough to be uncertain of their place in the world.”

Tahl made a sympathetic noise.

“That’s what he tried to do to Obi-Wan isn’t it?” She asked softly, well aware that this was one story Qui-Gon had refused to share with anyone save the Council who had damned-well pried it out of him. Tahl herself only knew the basics. Somehow she sensed this would be the only time she might get the full story from him.

“Yes,” Qui-Gon swallowed thickly. “I did not even realise, so distracted was I by the tantalising lies he was feeding me about returning to the Order. I did not recognise his ploy until he had stolen Obi-Wan away and left him to suffer in a slave colony.”

“It wasn’t your fault Qui,” Tahl reminded him. “You found him eventually.”

“Eventually,” Qui-Gon spat harshly, angry at himself still after a year had passed. “Xanatos tricked the Order into sending Obi-Wan and myself to Telos, under the guise of a diplomatic meeting with a head of house who wished to repair the damage Crion had done. I did not sense anything other than lingering darkness from the planet and did not listen to Obi-Wan’s concerns.”

He looked at her, eyes shining with grief and pain and self-recrimination. She couldn’t see any of it and with no one else around he did not both to hide it.

“He told me he sensed something was wrong, that something bad was going to happen and I ignored him Tahl!” Qui-Gon confessed, voice hoarse. “I asked him if he knew more than a Jedi Master and made him feel worse than he already did about the entire situation!”

Tahl said nothing, wisely allowing her friend to purge his emotions and his mind.

“What Xanatos said to him… he has consistently refused to tell me,” Qui-Gon continued, feeling all the years he had lived pressing down upon him. “I cannot trust what Xanatos told me he said, but some of it has an element of truth to it. I was willing to reject Obi-Wan, again, so I could fix a mistake I made and I was too blind to realise I was making yet another and paving the way for a dozen more mistakes.”

“How did you find Obi-Wan?” Tahl asked gently, though there was a core of steel in her voice that demanded an answer. One Qui-Gon willingly gave.

“Chance,” he admitted. “I was searching for outposts where Xanatos could have stockpiles of explosives. Instead I found a slave facility out in the ocean. I arrived just in time to watch someone else save him from falling to his death. He had been tossed from the walkways for trying to escape.”

“He must have been out of his mind with terror Tahl. Unable to speak to me because of the distance, the collar. My own ignorance in favour of focusing on Xanatos,” Qui-Gon felt hot tears try to fall from his eyes and he blinked furiously to keep them at bay. “Two weeks he was held by Xanatos who visited him daily and I never found where he was until it was nearly too late. What kind of master am I Tahl? That I could lose my padawan for so long and not even find him except by chance!”

Tahl didn’t answer, choosing instead to reach out and pull Qui-Gon into a strong embrace. He clung to her tightly, their height equal enough that he did not have to lean over her, and he finally let his tears fall. Self-loathing, hatred, grief and guilt poured out of him and Tahl calmly withstood it all.

“You’re a man Qui-Gon Jinn,” Tahl whispered in his ear. “Not a god. You made a mistake and you may have made more, but you still have time to fix them. To move forward and look to the future rather than linger in the past.”

“He offered to sacrifice himself Tahl,” Qui-Gon choked out. “When we finally discovered what Xanatos was doing, the collar- I couldn’t- it was impossible to remove without the proper tools. Xanatos trapped us in a mine and we were going to lose him. Obi-Wan suggested letting his collar explode to destroy the door so I could go after Xanatos.”

Tahl let out a gasp, surprised and horrified that Obi-Wan had been willing to do such a thing. A Jedi master? That was one thing. But a padawan only just thirteen-standard? Gods all, “he’s a good Jedi.”

“He is a better Jedi than I,” Qui-Gon corrected. “It was only through luck that his death was not required and we were able to escape and dismantle Xanatos’ explosives in the mining complex. Xanatos escaped… but Tahl, I don’t think I will ever forget the look on Obi-Wan’s face when Xanatos held him close before he jumped from the cliff-face into his ship.”

“What did he say to him?” Tahl couldn’t help but ask as she slowly released her embrace of her friend, both of them standing facing each other.

“I do not know,” Qui-Gon shook his head, forgetting that Tahl could not see the motion. “Whatever he said it has played on Obi-Wan’s mind and was… damaging enough that his sister took offence and, I believe Obi-Wan’s words were, ‘knocked some damned sense’ into him.”

Tahl snorted at the words, grim amusement tugging a smile from her at the description, “that sounds accurate for Adara Kenobi.”

“Indeed,” Qui-Gon agreed, feeling exhausted and yet, somehow, lighter from the expulsion of his feelings. “She has threatened to beat me from one side of the training salle to the other you know?”

Tahl let out a laugh, the sound echoing along the long corridor, “I am not even surprised.”

They stood together in quiet reflection for what felt like a long time but was mere minutes before Tahl shook herself and declared, “we should continue on. There may be something else for us to find.”

Qui-Gon nodded before realising, and said aloud, “agreed. I believe this corridor goes to the water refinery.”

“Joys,” Tahl muttered as they began walking again. “I do so love the smell of several thousand tonnes of Jedi-induced sewage in the morning.”

“It matches your perfume,” Qui-Gon quipped, laughing when Tahl swotted him on the arm.

“Ass,” she laughed.

“Who? Me?” Qui-Gon asked innocently, feeling happier than he had in a long time as they walked together down the corridor, senses alert for any other traces.

“No, your twin brother,” Tahl responded with a wide smile on her face, blind eyes sparking with mischief and merriment. “You’re lucky I love you my friend.”

“Indeed, I am most fortunate you do not despise my existence,” Qui-Gon agreed dryly and was rewarded with another smack on his arm.

Tahl opened her mouth to say something but paused, entire body going taught just as Qui-Gon picked up on what she was sensing as well.

The water refinery was a quiet hum of pumps and buzzing wires powering the filtration units. Each of the dozen units were active save for the last one in the corner. The units powered the fields within the large pipes that filtered out waste as the water travelled through the system. Although the Temple was mostly a self-reliant system with no external connections, the water system was connected to Coruscant’s main refinery. It had never been upgraded beyond a basic protective field since no one had ever thought someone would be willing to enter the Temple through the sewers.

Apparently they should have.

“That is… well that’s certainly some dedication,” Tahl finally said, as she knelt down and reached out towards the unit with a hand. The currents of the Force altered and hints of a Force signature became more tangent to them both. “I didn’t think Xanatos would ever resort to, uh, well.”

“Nor I,” Qui-Gon admitted, standing behind her and staring at the non-functioning unit that had been disconnected from the pipeline, leaving a way in and out of the Temple. One he hadn’t even considered. “Xanatos is resourceful but I have always believed him too vain to resort to crawling through sewerage.”

“People change,” Tahl said quietly as she stood up. She stepped back as Qui-Gon silently placed a portable security holo nearby that responded to motion, so they would be prepared should Xanatos return a second time through the same method.

“And not always for the better either,” Qui-Gon added, turning away and stopping in surprise as he noticed the corner of the room for the first time. And its contents. “Tahl.”

“What?” She asked, lightsaber suddenly in her hand but still off. She followed after Qui-Gon’s steps and realised he was moving towards one of the corners of the room, judging by how the sound of his steps changed with the reduced distance.

“You were right about it being a padawan who is aiding Xanatos,” Qui-Gon answered, voice low as he carefully picked up a datapad that powered up in his hands. “And I do believe I know who it is.”

The datapad’s provided to the padawans all had a programme installed in them, one that none of them knew about – except Obi-Wan and Adara as they had become thick thieves with Tahl and discovered it when stripping their pads. It was a simple programme that, once activated, informed whatever master of the ownership of the pad, as well as providing a list of when it had been activated, where, and what was searched or read.

Tahl let out a sharp breath as the pad identified its owner, “oh. That’s not good. That’s not good _at all_.”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Obi-Wan woke suddenly, instantly reaching out with the Force and finding his quarters empty. His master wasn’t nearby, but he was still in the Temple, and Obi-Wan relaxed, tension draining from his limbs as suddenly as it arrived.

Sitting up slowly Obi-Wan forced his neck to crack, even as his muscles twinged in rebellion to the action. Looking at his bed he realised his pillow was missing and, after a quick look around, discovered it hanging from one of his ship models that hung from the ceiling.

“Huh.”

Staring stupidly at the pillow it took Obi-Wan a moment to realise someone was buzzing the intercom at the entrance to the two-bedroom apartment he and his master lived in.

“A moment!” Obi-Wan called, grabbing a clean tunic from his dresser and throwing it on over the undershirt he hadn’t bothered to remove before face-planting into his bed. His leggings were still acceptable and so he snagged his boots from where he’d dropped them by the door, and tugged them on, hopping on each foot as he did. Reaching the entrance, he ran a hand through his short hair and blinked profusely, trying to force his still exhausted mind to function.

Gods but he hated waking up after nightmares.

“Master Windu,” Obi-Wan looked up at the tall master who stared down at him with an unreadable expression, though there was a tell-tail spark of amusement in the Korun-master’s eyes.

“Padawan Obi-Wan,” Mace greeted him, surprising Obi-Wan by referring to him by his first name. “Just woke up I see?”

“I- uh,” Obi-Wan looked down at his tunic, following Mace’s gaze and flushed in embarrassment. “Oh.”

His tunic was not only inside out, but also back to front. Gods all.

“Don’t be mean master, you know Obi’s pretty useless before he’s had a cup of tea,” Adara laughed as she breezed past her master and gave her brother a bright smile. “I’ll make you a pot shall I?”

“No I’ll do it,” Obi-Wan protested, hurrying after his sister and forgetting entirely to bow to Mace who quirked an eyebrow at their behaviour. “Adara no! You’re not allowed near the teapot, not after last time!”

“Last time?” Mace questioned, following the two padawans into the small kitchenette attached to the lounge area. His own apartment was slightly larger than Qui-Gon’s, a result of his being a Councillor and Qui-Gon the resident maverick.

“It’s not like I broke it or anything Obi,” Adara defended, ignoring how her brother tried to push her away from the pot she was happily filling up with tea leaves. “Honestly, the way you and Master Jinn went on about it, you’d think I’d murdered a favoured pet.”

“It was a two-hundred-year antique pot ‘Dara,” Obi-Wan said slowly, and Mace’s eyes widened in surprise at the revelation. “You dropped a two-hundred-year old antique and panicked so much you caught it with the Force and flung it into the _ceiling_.”

Mace couldn’t help but glance up at the ceiling and blinked in shock at the obvious teapot-shaped dent in the ceiling.

“It wasn’t intentional!” Adara exclaimed, finally relinquishing her hold of the teapot into Obi-Wan’s hands. Her eyes were bright with mirth even as she continued arguing. “Besides, it’s un-Jedi like to place such importance on physical objects.”

“Not when they’re worth several thousand credits it’s not,” Obi-Wan muttered and Mace let out a laugh which caused Obi-Wan to jump and stare at him.

He’d forgotten Mace was even there.

“You’re honestly useless without tea in your system brother,” Adara sighed, picking up on Obi-Wan’s mortification. She plucked three large mugs from one of the cupboards, and placed them on the counter next to the now steeping pot of tea. “I don’t even know how you’re so dependent on the stuff to function considering how annoyingly chipper you used to be in the crèche.”

“Space-induced insomnia,” Mace answered, smiling at the pair of them when they both looked at him. “It’s a legitimate condition a lot of our Order suffers from.”

“Huh,” Obi-Wan shrugged before focusing on pouring the tea into the three mugs, careful not to spill a drop. For all that he was useless for processing information before his first cup of tea, he was deft with pouring it. Spilling it would be a waste.

“That explains why I always seem to find Master Che cursing the existence of active Jedi whenever I’m working in the healer’s ward,” Adara realised and she gratefully took the cup of tea her brother offered her. “I thought she was going to eviscerate Knight Mundi when he came in after not sleeping for a week.”

“She sedated him if I recall correctly,” Mace commented, nodding his thanks when his own cup was offered. “He seemed quite contrite when Yoda mentioned in during the next Council meeting after his rest.”

Adara snorted in amusement and Obi-Wan smiled, sipping his tea quietly.

There was peaceful silence between the three of them for a long moment before Adara finally spoke.

“Okay spill,” at Obi-Wan’s confused look she added. “About whatever is bothering you. I know you haven’t had a good night’s sleep and something is still bothering you so spit it out.”

Obi-Wan glanced at Mace who gave him a reassuring nod. “It’s all right Obi-Wan. You can talk freely to either of us, but if you prefer it I will remove myself to the lounge area and give you and your sister some privacy.”

“No,” Obi-Wan shook his head, hands grasping his mug tight enough his knuckles stood out a bright white on his lightly tanned skin. “That’s not necessary Master Windu. You are probably one of the best people to talk to in the Temple about this if I’m honest.”

“Okay,” Mace nodded his head and leaned back against the counter behind him, giving Obi-Wan his full attention. Adara hopped up and perched on the counter opposite her brother who took a careful sip of his tea.

“I dreamt about Xanatos,” Obi-Wan began quietly. “Of the time he held me captive on Telos and the things he said to me.”

Adara’s face hardened, an angry glint appearing in her eyes even as she stared at her brother.

“Had that been all I dreamt about I don’t think I would have been too bothered,” Obi-Wan confessed, looking down at his tea, eyes distant and troubled. “But then I began dreaming of other things. Things I have no recollection of ever happening.”

“You think you saw possible futures?” Adara asked, her voice lower than usual and lacking the lyrical nature Mace was quite accustomed to.

“Futures? Maybe,” Obi-Wan tilted his head, glancing up at her before looking at Mace. “But they didn’t feel like potential futures, not like they could be, but rather that they would be or wouldn’t. They possessed a degree of certainty to them that terrifies me Master Windu.”

“Shatterpoints,” Mace said, his eyes a flat brown even as he stared at Obi-Wan. His voice held a haunted quality that reminded Adara of her master’s own problems with the future. “What you’re describing sounds like shatterpoints, or perhaps True Seeings.”

Obi-Wan shuddered and Adara abandoned the pretence of being a reserved Jedi padawan, jumping down from the counter and plastering herself to her brother’s side. She let out a shocked breath when she realised he was shivering, “Obi-Wan you’re freezing!”

Mace watched as his padawan wrapped her robe around her brother, rubbing her hands up and down his arms that he could see just starting to tremble. Either shock or…

“You’re not an elemental kinetic are you Obi-Wan?” Mace asked, frowning slightly as he reached out into the Force trying to find an answer to his question. At the look Obi-Wan and Adara gave him, polite bafflement, he sighed. “Right. You don’t know what that is, even though it appears you and Adara both possess some affinity for the elements.”

“All Jedi can manipulate the elements,” Adara pointed out, looking at her brother who gave her a flat, confused stare.

“Some are better at it than others,” Mace explained, using the Force to warm the air around the twins, the effect immediately causing Obi-Wan’s minute shivering to cease. “Qui-Gon has long affected the weather on planets with large bodies of water. Master Yoda affects plant life and Master Poof is adept at altering wind currents. It would seem you both possess an affinity for such things.”

They were silent as they processed Mace’s words, what it would mean for them and how it would affect their training. Mandatory training would now include at least one of the Jedi Master’s Mace had named, and possibly others if they were capable of manipulating more than one element.

Obi-Wan looked at his sister, lips quirking up into a sly smirk. “Bet you end up setting something on fire.”

Adara glared at him and poked him in the shoulder, and Mace let out a quiet breath of relief.

The two of them were a handful, constantly keeping everyone on their toes, and with this potential new development in their already startling number of abilities, Mace wholeheartedly agreed with Adi’s assessment the other evening.

_“Those two will change everything Mace,” Adi said, her words echoing with the sensation of prophecy and Mace looked at her. They were sat together on her sofa, empty glasses in front of them._

_“They’re not already?” He asked dryly, thinking about how much had changed in the Order since the twins had been accepted fourteen years ago and the promise Yoda had made, and honoured. “Hells, I’ve never wanted to punch Qui-Gon Jinn as much as I did today in my_ life _Adi. And it wasn’t even because of the effect his actions had on Adara. It was because of how his actions affected Obi-Wan.”_

_“You care far more than you let on Mace,” Adi pointed out, reaching out and resting a comforting, calming hand on his shoulder. “Qui-Gon is a good man, but he’s not a perfect one. Sometimes I think he forgets that fact, as do the rest of us.”_

_“And it seems Obi-Wan is the one who suffers for it,” Mace bit out, glaring down at his empty glass. “Gods Adi. Both he and Adara are so_ strong _in the Force. They’re capable of things I’ve seen full Master’s struggle with! And still we disregard Obi-Wan in favour of listening to Qui-Gon. Hells, he almost didn’t become a padawan and we would have lost, not one promising young Jedi, but two.”_

_He sighed and ran a hand over his face, feeling far too damned old and exhausted. “I could have lost my padawan before I’d even got to know her.”_

_“But you_ didn’t _,” Adi pointed out, giving him a sharp look. “And you can stop moping about it Mace Windu!”_

_Mace blinked in shock and looked at the woman beside him. Did she just-_

_“You’re damned right I just told you to stop moping!” Adi glared at him. “You have a brilliant padawan, who has an amazing damned bond with her brother, who is_ also _a brilliant padawan. Both of them are capable of_ so much _at such a young age, possess such wisdom and awareness it’s downright humbling to speak to either of them. While they may lack knowledge of the galaxy and experience, in some ways they are more experienced than almost any other Jedi I know. Including us.”_

_Mace stared at Tholothian Jedi who had been one of his oldest friends, honestly shocked into stupid silence at her impassioned speech._

_“The pair of them will take this Order far beyond anything we could ever hope to imagine Mace. Beyond what even Yoda can I think,” Adi continued, voice becoming softer but no less passionate. “Their bond_ proves _that attachment is not dangerous when there is awareness and responsibility to temper it. They love each other fiercely but what I saw today Mace. What I saw were two siblings recognising that though they loved one another, they could not put each other ahead of their duty to others. That they would not_ dare _insult each other so grievously as to act in such a selfish manner.”_

_Adi looked at Mace, her eyes sparking with something Mace couldn’t name._

_“I was humbled by the words of a fourteen-year-old padawan who had just ended a decades old conflict, even while suffering from a closed training bond. And then I watched as that very same padawan offered himself up for judgement to a Council full of Jedi who don’t listen to the will of the Force nearly half as much as we truly should. I cannot help but believe that Obi-Wan and Adara Kenobi will do so much in their lifetimes and we will all be left scrambling to catch up.”_

_Mace was silent, unable to think of anything to say, and the two of them lapsed into silence as the night grew darker still and Coruscant continued to move on around them._

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Standing together Obi-Wan and Adara reached out together, their individual Force Signature’s twisting around each other, merging in places and flaring sharply in others, as they looked for what the Council behind them hoped they would find.

They were concentrating so deeply, focused so intently on the Force and what it was whispering to them, they didn’t register the amazement and awe the Council barely managed to obscure. Qui-Gon and Mace did however.

Neither of them had the time right now to sit down and talk, to repair their tense and apprehensive friendship that was on shaking, weakening pillars. Qui-Gon deeply regretted what he had done to his padawan, and to Adara inadvertently, but he was weary of trying to talk to Mace when there was so much upheaval happening around him. Had the Vertex been recovered, had they not discovered another Jedi had aided in the theft, and the attack on the Temple… had he not learnt that his own second padawan was the cause of it all? Well, Qui-Gon expected he wouldn’t have been able to see straight with the anger-filled look Mace had levelled at him outside the Council Chamber yesterday.

 _‘You’re lucky punching you would upset your padawan,’_ Mace thought at him suddenly and Qui-Gon felt like cursing in surprised. Damn but he seemed to surround himself with unusually perceptive friends. _‘Obi-Wan has had enough to deal with lately, and my own padawan would likely flambé me if I upset him by acting on my anger.’_

 _‘So you_ are _angry at me still?’_ Qui-Gon asked, giving the Jedi Councillor a look. _‘I didn’t think I was imagining how murderous you looked yesterday.’_

 _‘I’m not angry Qui-Gon,’_ Mace disagreed, fixing him with a glare that made Qui-Gon want to step back at the fire he saw in those dark eyes. _‘I’m_ enraged _.’_

_‘Ah.’_

Adara and Obi-Wan were listening deeply to the Force, their attention focused inward but also outward in a convoluted, unexplainable way. It was like they were seeing everything the Force was around them, but only by looking within themselves were they actually capable of it.

The effect their shared meditation, always a delight for their fellow Jedi to witness, was breath-taking. Far stronger and more magnificent than it had ever been, a direct result of their active utilisation of their psychometry and foresight.

 _‘Obi-Wan forgives me for what I did to him,’_ Qui-Gon said suddenly, not looking at Mace, his gaze fixed firmly on the two padawans who were changing the current of the Force before his very eyes. _‘As does Adara. I cannot understand how, but I also cannot reject their forgiveness even though I feel undeserving of it.’_

 _‘Obi-Wan would forgive you if you set him on fire,’_ Mace pointed out dryly, less ire present in his voice as he recognised that Qui-Gon did not feel like he deserved anything but Mace’s rage. _‘Adara less so, but even she is capable of forgiving someone for their mistakes. It’s not a matter of right or wrong for them, it never has been. They forgive because they’re aware_ no one _is perfect and that they cannot expect anyone to_ be _perfect.’_

Qui-Gon looked at his friend, for Mace would always be his friend even if he wanted to put him through a wall. Or several. The sad smile Mace gave him, a slight turn of his lips, told Qui-Gon more about how much Mace understood Qui-Gon’s position than he probably intended.

 _‘Adara explained to me why she and Obi-Wan are so forgiving after I wrongly thought it was naïveté on her part,’_ Mace paused, eyes become distant for a moment as he thought of the dressing down he’d received from his padawan with a fond look. _‘I don’t think I’ve ever been reduced to absolute silence from someone not even half my age before in my life Qui-Gon.’_

_“Is it really naïveté to offer unlimited forgiveness to those who feel undeserving of it, or is it ignorance to reject the option in favour of judgement and castigating them?” Adara challenged, staring calmly at Mace who blinked in surprise at the unexpected questions his padawan threw at him. “To see people in the galaxy and recognise they’re not perfect is one thing master. To be aware that just because someone can do a terrible thing, can kill or murder, torture or kidnap, and many other things that are detestable expressions of sentient cruelty, they are not worthy of being offered redemption? Does that not drive something further into darkness, into isolation, pain, hatred and yet more cruelty?”_

_Mace found himself pinned under the heavy gaze of his padawan, the look in her eyes a match for the one Yoda had whenever talk of lost Jedi came up. It was unnerving._

_“I could refuse to forgive a murderer, offer them no way out from their self-made situation, or I could show them a kindness they may never have experienced, or rarely at any rate. In doing so I may change their fate. Perhaps I could not save them from darkness, perhaps I could make it worse and they could try to do me harm. But by offering them kindness, by offering them forgiveness, I am providing them with the opportunity to become more than what they have been,” Adara smiled softly, eyes still haunting with the wisdom and sheer age they seemed to hold. “As a Jedi we are responsible for all in the galaxy, to protect and to serve. The Force guides us, but the Force does not deny anyone forgiveness. If the Force does not, then what justification do I, as a Jedi who has decided to follow its will, have to deny forgiveness save my own prejudices or personal beliefs?”_

_“Your brother feels the same way I suppose?” Mace finally asked after a long, heavy silence that made him feel as though the Force was waiting for his response._

_“My brother was punished by the training master of our most recent ethics class for feeling the same way master,” Adara replied, giving him a wry smile. “It was less to do with his opinion and more to do with the way he, uh, expressed it.”_

_“He swore didn’t he?” Mace guessed, unable to stop a grin from blossoming on his face._

_“Several times and in several languages,” Adara confirmed, grinning at Mace’s sharp laugh. “I do believe he was too angry afterwards to really process the fact that he unintentionally called a Jedi Master, I think the term was, ‘an ignorant mass of kriffing bantha droppings fermenting in the sun on Korriban’ along with a few other choice invectives.”_

_“I’m surprised he escaped with his hide intact if it was Master El’nak,” Mace commented, highly amused at the description. For all that he was a refined Jedi Master who believed in the Code and served on the Council, he had a soft spot for passionate cursing few knew of. He doubted Qui-Gon would be pleased if he congratulated his padawan on his choice of insults._

_“To be honest master, I think Master El’nak was a bit too shocked at the sheer amount of profanity that erupted from my brother who, up until that point, had been a model student,” Adara pointed out, laughing herself when Mace shook his head in amusement._

_‘So_ that _is why Obi-Wan was inundated with far more coursework for ethics than most padawans receive in a year,’_ Qui-Gon said, amusement plain in his mental voice as he picked up on threads of the memory Mace had recalled. _‘I had wondered.’_

 _‘I believe Master El’nak regretted the decision not long after,_ ’ Mace replied, eyes sparking with amusement as he watched his padawan reach out a hand, reaching for something on she and her brother could see. _‘He petitioned the Council you know?’_

 _‘Oh?’_ Qui-Gon was surprised. Master El’nak was renowned for his distaste of the Council and its “oligarchical nature” that he rarely bothered with them. ‘I didn’t know about that.’

 _‘It never went beyond Yoda, Adi and myself,’_ Mace explained, both he and Qui-Gon focusing on their padawans. _‘The petition was so convoluted it made my head ache. Half it called for Obi-Wan to be punished for his language in class, to have his status as padawan stripped or put on probation. And the second half, contradictorily, called for him to be tasked with writing a short treatise on the interpretation of forgiveness as viewed through his usage of the Force, with Adara aiding him.’_

Qui-Gon felt a flare of anger at the mention of the call to have his padawan cast out, but it was overwhelmed by the surprised amazement at the second suggestion.

_‘Why did you turn it down?’_

_‘Because Adara and Obi-Wan told Yoda that they didn’t want to become a part of Temple politics at the age of_ twelve _,’_ Mace answered immediately, not even bothering to hide his amusement at the blunt response the two of them had provided the short Jedi Master. _‘I suppose Obi-Wan never told you the details?’_

Qui-Gon felt a sudden wave of sadness as he realised that, no, his padawan had not, _‘was this before the mission to Telos?’_

 _‘About a week before yes,’_ Mace replied, stepping forward suddenly as Adara stumbled back from where she was stood beside Obi-Wan with a quiet gasp. _‘I suppose that’s why he didn’t mention it then. Or since.’_

“Padawan?” Mace asked aloud, resting a hand on Adara’s arm, subtly supporting her as she tried to regain her equilibrium.

“I’m okay,” Adara croaked, frowning at how raspy her voice sounded. She looked over at her brother, “Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan gave a full-bodied jerk and fell backwards, fortunately caught by Qui-Gon who steadied him as he trembled.

“Oh that was _not_ fun,” Obi-Wan muttered, blinking rapidly like he was trying to clear his mind. “I vote we never do that again please.”

“Agreed,” Adara pressed hand to her forehead. “Oh my head is _killing_ me.”

Master Che, who had remained just outside the doors of the Treasury, flatly refusing to leave even though she wasn’t part of the Council, barged through the amassed Councillor’s. Her shoulder slammed into Master Poof who let out a quiet curse as the healer casually ignored his heated glare and focused on the two padawan’s currently relying on their master’s to keep them upright.

“Sit,” she commanded, and immediately Mace and Qui-Gon helped Adara and Obi-Wan to the ground, completely disregarding the glares from their padawan’s. No one willingly crossed a healer.

Obi-Wan looked distinctly green while Adara was taking deep breaths, obviously trying to fight off the same nausea plaguing her brother. Master Che clicked her tongue in irritation as she checked them over with the Force before reaching out and placing a hand on each of their foreheads.

A gentle pulse of light emanated from the palms of her hands, and the sensation of nausea and pounding headache subsided for them both.

“Oh gods _bless you_ Master Che,” Obi-Wan whispered, eyes shut as he pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes.

“Seconded,” Adara added as she all but slumped back onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.

Master Che snorted, graciously accepting Adi’s proffered hand and raising to her feet, “unnecessary flattery will _not_ convince me to not have you both in the ward if you cannot stand without collapsing in the next ten minutes you pair of disasters.”

“Harsh Master Che,” Adara said, mock offended as she turned her head to stare at the healer. “We’re not disasters.”

“More like planetary catastrophes,” Obi-Wan butted in, drawing a wave of amusement from the Council. Adi gave a quiet laugh that had Obi-Wan grin.

“That’s only on Taungsdays,” Adara countered, reaching out with her hand and poking Obi-Wan in the side. “Or special occasions.”

“As amusing as your discussion is padawans,” Adi said, smiling at them when Obi-Wan pulled his hands away from his face and looked at her. “We must ask of what you saw.”

“Right. That,” Adara’s face twisted in a grimace while Obi-Wan’s became blank. “Dibs on not explaining _that_.”

Obi-Wan didn’t even reply to Adara’s words, his eyes becoming haunted and distant as he stared off across the room.

“Xanatos plans to attack the Temple again,” Obi-Wan said at least, his voice empty, almost robotic and Qui-Gon felt a flare of concern that had him kneeling beside his padawan.

“When?” Knight Mundi asked gently.

“Days? Hours? I don’t know for certain. His plan was to kill, or at least injure some in the Temple so he could escape with the Vertex. An emergency situation in the Temple? Security at most of the ship ports would be in disarray,” Obi-Wan shook his head slightly, blue-green eyes flat and dim.

Adara slowly sat up, tiredness evident in her movements. She pressed against her brother, resting her head on his shoulder.

“He had intended to kill Master Yoda with the bomb. To ensure his plan would succeed,” Adara explained softly, her eyes a mixture of sadness, exhaustion and anger. “As that _didn’t_ happen, well-”

“He’ll try the same thing again,” Obi-Wan finished, flinching when Qui-Gon lightly rested his hand on his shoulder. Looking up at his master Obi-Wan blinked, his eyes losing their dim cast and becoming lighter. “It doesn’t feel like it’s going to be exactly the same, but areas where large numbers congregate should be watched carefully. It shouldn’t be too difficult to stop him.”

Adara snorted suddenly, her face clearly conveying her disgust. “He’s not terribly creative with his plans to be honest. Elaborate yes. But certainly predictable.”

“Right now padawan, I am _thankful_ Xanatos lacks such creativity,” Mace said, placing a gentle hand on Adara’s arm. The sentiment was shared by the rest in the room. “The healer’s ward would be wise for you and Obi-Wan right now I think.”

Adara gave him a betrayed look before she caught sight of Master Che’s impressive glare and sighed. “Yes master.”

“Indeed Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon intoned when Obi-Wan looked at him almost pleadingly.

“Damn,” Obi-Wan muttered and Master Che chuckled at his obvious disappointment.

“It will not be quite as bad as last time padawan Obi-Wan,” Master Che reassured and Obi-Wan looked up at her. “I believe Master Terza has returned from her visit to Corellia and can resume her position as your primary healer.”

Obi-Wan’s horrified stare amused all of the Jedi present and Qui-Gon let out a dry chuckle.

“Condolences padawan,” he said, earning a betrayed look from Obi-Wan who honestly looked like fleeing for the nearest ship-port might be a good idea.

“You are so _screwed_ Obi,” Adara mock-whispered making Yoda chortle when Obi-Wan pushed her off his shoulder.

“Which enables myself to return to being _your_ primary healer alone padawan Adara,” Master Che added, enjoying the shocked look the plastered itself on Adara’s face. “A more thorough assessment is needed before I will clear you from my ward roster Adara.”

“Crap.”

Obi-Wan’s laugh was abruptly cut off when Adara pushed him _hard_ and he ended up collapsing in Qui-Gon’s arms, exhausted beyond belief but smiling widely.

Yoda’s delight was near a physical entity in the room and the Jedi assembled couldn’t help but watch the interaction between the twins with fond amusement. In such dark days it was heartening to see such light-hearted interactions.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Obi-Wan felt like sighing but forced the urge down, unwilling to showcase his frustration with the situation. Adara was stood beside him, leaning against the wall and watching the bickering with a tired air.

Since her master was on the Council, Obi-Wan knew she had extensive experience with how… obstinate the Council could be at times. She’d certainly ranted to him about it enough times.

 _‘This is getting us nowhere,’_ she huffed, rolling her eyes as Master Poof and Knight Mundi devolved into yet another argument. _‘By the time they stop arguing over what to do it’ll be too late!’_

 _‘Well I suppose you could march into the centre of the room, call them all idiots and declare a padawan-takeover,’_ Obi-Wan replied, eyes lighting up with mirth at the irritation his sister threw down their bond at him. _‘Or perhaps that would end with the same situation, only with younger, angrier people deciding what to do?’_

_‘I do not appreciate your attempt at humour brother.’_

_‘Who said it was humour?’_ Obi-Wan replied, glancing at Adara who stared at him. _‘I know they’re trying- well no, trying is when Garen ends up destroying another ship while he’s on a mission. This is… bureaucracy at its finest.’_

Adara huffed silently, folding her arms in the only physical act that showcased how _very_ done she was with the incessant arguing and back-and-forth.

“Look, this arguing is getting us nowhere,” Master Gallia said suddenly, raising her voice to be heard over Master Poof’s haughty reply to whatever Knight Mundi had said. “How Xanatos knew about the Vertex is irrelevant at present. The ‘why’ is as also. What is important is that he may be planning another attack on the Temple and we need to have a response plan put in place.”

Adara felt like cheering. Finally, someone with some _sense_.

 _‘Got a crush there sister?’_ Obi-Wan joked, near to grinning outright as his sister choked on a breath of air for a moment. _‘Might want to watch out, the rumour mill says your own master is interested in Master Gallia.’_

 _‘At least I’m not obsessed with my own master,’_ Adara shot back sharply, smiling smugly at the way Obi-Wan’s cheeks flushed a pale red. _‘You really need to shield some of those dreams brother ‘o mine. We’re_ fourteen _.’_

_‘Uh.’_

_‘Point to me,’_ Adara smiled beautifully at her brother who glared, well aware that he would find something to hit her with later on. But that would be something to worry about when the crisis was truly over.

“What do you suggest then Master Gallia?” Knight Mundi asked, calm and reserved once more now that he wasn’t arguing with Master Poof. The Jedi Master seemed to purposefully cause arguments and disagreements during sessions.

Adara had no idea how one of his fellow Councillors hadn’t tried to murder him simply for being so damned inflammatory.

 _‘Possibly because we’re Jedi and murder is bad,’_ Obi-Wan pointed out helpfully.

 _‘Getting peace and quiet, and being able to go to sleep after being stuck in this room for four hours isn’t bad though,’_ Adara responded as they both listened to the suggestions of the Council.

The pair of them had been invited, ordered really, to attend the morning session. Master Jinn had been requested by Master Tahl for some further investigations.

Adara was fairly certain the pair of them were cooking up something while the Council was dithering.

 _‘Oh I’d bet my lightsaber on it,’_ Obi-Wan said. _‘I’ve given up really trying to dissuade my master from making plans without informing the Council… pretty quickly actually. Now it’s just an ingrained habit.’_

 _‘All the better to make him think you’re the paragon of a perfect padawan, ready to obey any and every command,’_ Adara replied sarcastically, her words more biting than she had intended.

She was still angry with Qui-Gon Jinn. But no, she had to let it go. And never forget that, while he’d been an utter idiot in the first place, he’d been absolutely mortified and horrified when he’d realised he was the one responsible for what happened to her.

 _‘Of course,’_ Obi-Wan replied, words casual. _‘How else was I to engage in our infamous prank war if my master suspected I was anything but the perfect padawan? I could have been caught changing all of the contact calls on the Council Comms to less than acceptable sounds otherwise.’_

_‘They never figured out who it was did they?’_

‘ _Nope,’_ Obi-Wan flashed her a smile, his entire being brightening for a second to her sight. It wasn’t noticeable for anyone else though, not little blips like that. Others only noticed when something was _really_ wrong. Or right. _‘Garen has sworn to take the knowledge to his pyre.’_

 _‘Spoken like a true accomplice,’_ Adara noted, amused.

Garen Muln was many things, most of them revolving around being an idiot and a terrifying pilot in the best and worst ways, but there was one thing no one could ever accuse the other padawan of. And that was being a sell-out. He’d carry a secret to his pyre, possibly smiling the entire way if it proved to really piss someone off.

She honestly admired that about Obi-Wan’s friend.

“You are suggesting we allow Xanatos to _re_ - _enter_ the Temple so that he may be caught in the act?” Master Poof exclaimed loudly and they both looked at the Quermian master. He honestly looked like he’d just been told his mother had secretly been a Sith Lady.

“If we act before Xanatos is in the Temple he will do one of two things,” Master Gallia replied calmly but firmly. “One, he will flee Coruscant at the nearest opportunity, possibly abandoning whatever plan he has had in place, and we will have nothing to show for the venture.”

Master Poof stared coldly at Master Gallia who seemed unconcerned. In fact, Adara couldn’t really recall _anyone’s_ stare ever bothering Master Gallia.

 _‘Long term exposure to Master’s Windu and Yoda I expect,’_ Obi-Wan murmured along their bond, the pair of them watching the proceedings raptly.

“Or two. He’ll react in a mostly likely violent way, causing a great deal of risk to whoever is around him. If he is outside of the Temple, we place Coruscanti citizens at risk. If he is inside the Temple but we have no evidence, the most we can do is demand a suspended prison sentence for unlawful entry onto Order property.” Adi finished, staring at each of the Council members.

“So catching him in the act itself is the only option we have of coming out of this on top, possibly with the Vertex recovered,” Master Koon finished, looking approvingly at the Tholothian Jedi.

“As much as I’d rather not, it is the only viable option available to us at present,” Mace said suddenly, breaking the tension that had been steadily growing between Master’s Poof and Gallia. “Temple security can be increased, we can replace primary security feeds, place them on a separate system to the Temple as a whole. One that cannot be altered by anyone outside of the Council and the head of security.”

 _‘And so it begins,’_ Adara said softly.

_‘So it begins.’_

Together they watched as the Council finally stopped arguing amongst itself and began planning in earnest for Xantatos’ entry into the Temple.

 _‘I have a bad feeling about this ‘dara,’_ Obi-Wan whispered down the bond at her and she turned her head to look at her brother. He stared at her, eyes troubled with something he had seen, or sensed, of the future.

While most had often disregarded it when her brother said he had a “bad feeling” about something, Adara knew well what her brother meant. He was more sensitive to the ebb and flow of the future, of what could be, that his feelings usually related to specific actions that seemed all but impossible to stop or alter.

It was one of the things that often made them doubt Master Yoda’s assertion that “always in motion the future is.” If that were true, then Obi-Wan would not see things, would not have a “bad feeling” that was all but impossible to alter or prevent most of the time.

 _‘I really hope it’s one of those we can change Obi,’_ Adara replied, mental voice just as quiet and soft as her brother’s. _‘But I feel like we’re missing something and it’s going to come back and bite us when we least expect it.’_

_‘So do I.’_

They looked at each other, mirrored worry in their eyes, as the Council continued on in front of them. All their plans, all their contingencies and fall-backs… they couldn’t help but feel that they weren’t enough.

Xanatos _thrived_ on chaos.

None of the plans of the Council were taking that into account.

Before either of them could say anything, the doors to the Council Chamber opened. A security override.

A harried looking Knight bowed quickly at the Council, before he said in a voice that he was clearly trying to keep the fear out of, “Councillors. One of the padawans confined to the crèche is missing.”

“Bant,” Obi-Wan whispered and the room was so quiet that he was heard by the Council.

“Obi-Wan?” Mace asked, looking at his padawan’s brother.

“It’s Bant, she’s the missing padawan,” Adara continued, eyes wide with horror. _‘Oh no.’_

“Yes. Padawan Eerin is not present in the crèche,” the Knight, Valk-something, explained as he looked at the Council. “There is more masters.”

“Tell us what else Knight Valken?” Master Yoda looked up at the Knight, his hair still short enough that he must have been recently knighted and it showed. When the ancient Jedi master looked at him, some of the tension went out of Knight Valken’s shoulders, and the fear had had tried not to let show in his voice lessened.

“An Initiate is also unaccounted for.”

“Who?” Master Gallia asked.

“Bruck Chun.”

The sound of Qui-Gon’s voice caused Obi-Wan to snap out of his dazed shock, Adara alongside, and they both stared as Qui-Gon strode into the room. Master Tahl was following behind him, nearly as quickly.

“We have vid footage of him exiting the Temple using the purification room,” Master Tahl explained, holding up a disk. “He left the Temple four hours ago, and returned an hour ago but has not checked in with either his designated teaching master or the crèche.”

Bruck Chun was only three months younger than Obi-Wan and Adara, and thus he was still within the age range where he could be picked by a master. Unfortunately, after the Padawan tournament, there were few masters who were willing to engage with an angry, embittered child. Thus, Bruck still remained an Initiate even as he neared the final cut-off date.

For most humanoids the age at which an Initiate could no longer be taken as a padawan was thirteen standard. Bruck’s mother however aged slower than her fully-human husband. As a result, Bruck had inherited a mild delay in aging that meant his cut-off point had been set as his fourteenth naming day.

 _‘Gods I forgot,’_ Obi-Wan admitted softly.

 _‘As did I,’_ Adara replied.

 _‘We need to find him,’_ Obi-Wan said suddenly, determination colouring his words and thoughts in dark, earthy tones that made Adara blink.

 _‘And do what? We’re padawans Obi. If Bruck is with Xanatos, we’ll lose,’_ Adara replied quickly, grabbing her brother’s hand and gripping it tightly. _‘We can do nothing alone. Not this time brother.’_

 _‘So we do nothing!’_ Obi-Wan exclaimed, turning to glare at his sister. _‘We just give up and let someone else take over. The end. Our job is done! Well done, let’s go and grab a bite to eat huh?’_

None of the Jedi present in the Chamber noticed the argument between the siblings and it was fortunate that they didn’t.

 _‘No! That’s not what I’m saying and you know it!’_ Adara replied angrily, trying desperately to not lose her temper with her brother. _‘We can’t go off on our own Obi-Wan. We can’t find Xanatos alone. Not before Bant suffers for it.’_

Obi-Wan’s eyes flared brightly, his own anger like a banked flame across the bond and Adara glared at him as she continued.

 _‘But that doesn’t mean we can’t_ help _. Just that the two of us aren’t enough for this Obi-Wan. We_ have _to think logically about it, as much as we’d rather not. Xanatos plays games. You know that. I know that. Master Qui-Gon knows that.’_

“Xanatos thinks taking Bant will throw us off balance,” Obi-Wan murmured out loud and Adara nodded, relieved beyond words.

“And it’s working,” she replied, as she squeezed his hand. “Obi-Wan, Xanatos knows there’s two people in this Temple that he hates. You and your master. So let’s use that. Everything Xanatos is doing right now, it’s designed to hurt you and knock you off centre. And if it knocks you, then it’s _definitely_ affecting Master Qui-Gon”

“So what do you suggest?” Obi-Wan asked. “That we take Xanatos’ own expectations that he’s succeeded in knocking us all off-balance, leaving us more confused and disorganised than we would have been, and play on them?”

“Exactly,” Adara nodded. “Bruck knows _a lot_ about us Obi, about so much that can be used against us. Against _you_. Of course Xanatos is going to use it all now, when he’s desperate. We just need to figure out a way to play into his expectations _without_ falling for the trap he’s going to be hiding within the first trap.”

“A game within a game,” Obi-Wan frowned as he considered it. “So what if we go and spring the traps? Have someone as a back-up, hiding. Someone he won’t be expecting.”

“Misdirection and misinformation?” Adara asked curiously. “Well, we’ve got practice with those at least.”

“It seems the Kenobi twins have put together a plan for us while we have been squabbling among ourselves.”

Looking at the Council staring at them, Obi-Wan and Adara realised that they’d been talking out loud.

“Uh-”

“We uh-”

“It’s just-”

“Well, you were busy,” Adara managed to say, the single most pathetic excuse she’d ever come up with in her life. Gods but she was an embarrassment right now.

“That we were,” Knight Mundi agreed, mild amusement in his eyes. “At any rate, what we heard of your plan seems practical, and possible.”

“Though I’m curious about the ‘misdirection and misinformation’ part,” Mace commented, giving Adara pointed look that all but said there’d be one heck of an awkward conversation coming up in her future.

“You believe Xanatos has taken padawan Eerin in a bid to harm you personally?” Master Koon asked, voice neutrally polite, only his curiosity present in the words.

“Bant is a good friend to both of us,” Adara explained, looking at Master Koon. “Bruck would often bully her when we weren’t around because he was aware it angered us.”

“Swore revenge on your master, Xanatos did Obi-Wan,” Yoda said, voice grave as he stared at her brother. “Believe this revenge extends to you also you do?”

“I did destroy his entire mining operation by staging a slave revolt,” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but point out and Knight Mundi snorted. “The fact that I am the padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn is one more reason to hate me in his view.”

“That’s what he told you on the cliff on Telos?” Qui-Gon couldn’t help but ask, clenching his jaw at the nod Obi-Wan gave him. “I suspected as much.”

“I am surprised that Initiate Bruck did not attempt to take your sister if this is the case Padawan Obi-Wan,” Master Kit Fisto said. The Jedi master rarely spoke during meetings, preferring to leave the trading of words to his fellow Councillors.

“Adara would have wiped the floor with Bruck before he could even think about getting the drop on her Master Fisto,” Obi-Wan replied flatly. “My sister does not take kindly to attempted kidnapping.”

Adara shrugged, unconcerned. “Might have made this whole mess easier but honestly, I would have left Bruck weeping. I have little time for anyone who harms others for their own satisfaction.”

“I see,” Master Fisto nodded. “Then, if it is true that Initiate Chun has aided Xanatos in abducting a padawan for the express purpose of derailing our focus, and that of Master Jinn and his padawan, I agree that we should use that arrogance against him.”

“How exactly?” Knight Valken asked, looking at the Council who seemed to look at each other in consternation.

“Have Obi-Wan and I confront Xanatos,” Qui-Gon said as he raised his head higher. Everyone in the room looked at him. “If we play into his delusion then Obi-Wan and I are the best ones to meet him directly. However.” He looked at Mace, then at Adara. “That does not mean we will be the only ones facing him. He will not expect to be out-flanked by another master-padawan set if we spread misinformation that they are busy elsewhere.”

“So Adara and I will be busy on the lower levels, leaving yourself and Obi-Wan as the primary response to Xanatos,” Mace nodded in agreement. “The Knights and Masters posted across the Temple can purposefully mislead anyone who happens to overhear their conversations, while in truth Adara and I shall be ‘waiting in the wings’ so to speak.”

 _‘I’d best get a chance to stab Xanatos for everything he’s done,’_ Adara thought, directing her words at both Obi-Wan and her master who quirked an eyebrow at her.

 _‘Not before I do,’_ Obi-Wan replied just as Mace commented. _‘Take out a kneecap, it’s less paperwork for me padawan.’_

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

As dusk fell across Coruscant, the inhabitants of the Temple readied themselves for an incursion. Xanatos had not been present at the Temple during the full sweep security had done only hours earlier, so Qui-Gon knew with certainty that his once-padawan was waiting outside its walls. Planning his attack to the last detail.

He had taught Xanatos much in the near ten years that he had been his master, from diplomacy to saber technique. But he had never truly managed to teach his ex-padawan about balance.

While the Code expressively forbid attachment, the more unofficial code that most in the Temple went by only expressively forbid permanent, possessive attachments. Ones that were made through marriage vows, familial bonds and such. It was one of the reasons Qui-Gon’s current padawan and his sister faced such opposition, and were often treated with a wary sort of regard.

Qui-Gon had long given up trying to separate his care and ability to love from his duty. Anything he did he gave his heart to, and if he failed at what he did… well, usually he’d end up incredibly angry or completely despondent. He wasn’t sure which response he preferred overall but he was well-aware that both were troublesome.

Disastrous really.

His treatment of Obi-Wan on Melida-Daan was a perfect example of how much he needed to re-examine, not only his motivations, but his methods. If he could act in such a rash manner when someone he cared for was in danger, to such a degree that he was willing to leave another whom he cared for behind… no. Such motivations and methods were not going to stand.

But right now they would prove beneficial for Xanatos knew only of his previous behaviour. Not of his revelations and subsequent promises.

Obi-Wan was stood next to him in the long corridor leading to the Grand Staircase. They had both been stationed there for the last hour, waiting. The Force was a low, constant thrum that had guided them both to this point. Only a few corridors away, Mace and Adara were hiding in a disused meeting room.

Whatever would happen now, it would happen at the behest of the Force.

“Master.”

Qui-Gon looked down at Obi-Wan who stared up at him, worry showing clearly in his blue eyes. “Yes Obi-Wan?”

“Master I’m afraid,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “I fear for Bant and for what Xanatos is doing. If we fail.”

“There is nothing wrong with being afraid Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon replied softly, looking at his padawan with a gentle look in his eyes. “It is what we do with our fear, how we respond to it that determines if what we do is right, or if it is wrong.”

He rested a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, smiling slightly at the hopeful doubt he could see in Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Fearing for your friend is what makes you a good person Obi-Wan. Recognising that fear can distort your perceptions, and reactions, that makes you a good Jedi.”

“Yes master,” Obi-Wan nodded, releasing a deep breath as he purposefully expelled his worry and allowed the Force to calm his mind. It did not dispel his fear, or completely eradicate his worry, but it did allow him to look at the situation in a more logical, less-emotionally distorted way.

A thrum in the heart of the Force made Obi-Wan’s own heart beat faster. “Master.”

“I felt it padawan,” Qui-Gon replied. “Come. Hurry.”

They ran along the corridor, following the trail the Force provided them, and Obi-Wan vaguely sensed his sister following them.

 _‘Not too fast ‘dara!’_ Obi-Wan sent to her, careening around a corner after his long-legged master. _‘We’re heading for the Fountains!’_

Just as they reached the entrance to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, an ear-splitting BOOM exploded from the corridor behind them.

 _‘OBI-WAN!’_ Adara screamed at him as a wall of flame erupted behind him and a pressure-wave sent him and his master flying forward _. ‘OBI-WAN!’_

 _‘I’m okay! I’m okay ‘dara,’_ Obi-Wan replied, as he shook his head. There was a horrid ringing in his ears. _‘Huh. Didn’t expect that.’_

 _‘Obi, the corridor is completely blocked off. My master and I are heading for the South entrance now.’_ Obi-Wan blinked dust from his eyes and mentally relayed Adara’s words to Qui-Gon who gave him a sharp nod.

 _‘Hurry. I don’t think we’re going to want to drag this thing out,’_ Obi-Wan stood carefully, igniting his lightsaber just as his master did. _‘You won’t get to stab Xanatos if you don’t get here fast sister.’_

 _‘Just don’t get yourself_ stabbed _instead Obi,’_ Adara shot back.

 _‘No promises,’_ Obi-Wan replied as he and Qui-Gon walked through the room, clothes wet from when they had been thrown by the explosion.

The room had been closed off from general Temple-use since the explosion, with a clean-up droid crew working to clear the rubble and repair the damage done. It was fortunate that Xanatos had chosen to concentrate his efforts on Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan now.

Evidently he’d given up trying to take out Council members and simply resorted to wanting his old master dead.

 _‘Xanatos never was a very patient padawan,’_ Qui-Gon said as they moved carefully, following the Force further into the room. _‘He was excellent at planning out attacks and excelled at verbal wordplay, but if his first plan failed he would often resort to a more brutal and direct approach.’_

 _‘I can tell,’_ Obi-Wan replied dryly. _‘Explosions certainly are a good way of getting attention. And they’re pretty direct too.’_

Qui-Gon gave him a slight smile, amused at his sarcasm before he nodded his head to their left. “This way.”

They ascended one of the waterfalls that dotted the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the water trickling weakly as the mains to the room had been cut for the duration of the repairs. At the top of the waterfall stood Xanatos, grinning manically at them as they approached.

On opposite sides of a narrow river that was the source of the waterfall, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon watched Xanatos warily.

 _‘We’ve found him,’_ Obi-Wan said to his sister. _‘There’s no sign of Bruck though.’_

 _‘Sith!’_ Adara hissed. _‘Try and keep him distracted Obi. We’re nearly at the entrance. It doesn’t seem to have any traps but we’re being careful.’_

 _‘Don’t get blown up,’_ Obi-Wan replied, the wave of exasperated amusement and love his sister responded with making his lip twitch.

“Master!” Xanatos exclaimed, voice full of false cheer as he waved an arm at them. “Fancy seeing you here! I wasn’t expecting to run into you.”

“I can say the same of you Xanatos,” Qui-Gon replied evenly though his eyes were bright with anger that he easily brought to the surface. “Where is padawan Eerin, Xanatos?”

“You’ve lost a padawan master?” Xanatos exclaimed, eyes wide. “What a shock! Although, you do have a habit of misplacing your padawan’s don’t you my dear master?” He grinned, dark amusement in his eyes as he looked at Obi-Wan.

“You look surprisingly well for someone who decided being the leader of an army was a good idea Obi-Wan,” Xanatos said, giving him a smile that made every hair on Obi-Wan’s neck stand up and his shoulder tense. “Was it not as much fun as you’d expected hmm _my dear_ Obi-Wan? I can imagine our master wasn’t all too pleased with your actions.”

“War is never pleasant Xanatos,” Qui-Gon replied, shifting slightly so that he was positioned partly in front of his padawan. _‘Calm Obi-Wan,’_ he said to his padawan as he felt him bristle. _‘We must play his game for now, but let him focus on me. He will use you against me now, and if you do not answer except with anger it will work out better for us.’_

“Only when you’re on the losing side,” Xanatos countered swiftly, grinning widely. There was a smouldering anger in his gaze however, that spoke of how he did not enjoy Qui-Gon’s interference in his game with Obi-Wan.

 _‘I see it master,’_ Obi-Wan gripped his lightsaber tighter, and raised his head higher, thrusting his chin out so he looked for all to see as though he were angry but trying not to show it. _‘Xanatos has seen me when I am angry, that is what he wants me to be now. In order to use me and hurt you.’_

 _‘Yes,’_ Qui-Gon replied, pleased at how quick his padawan was at figuring things out.

_‘Then let’s make him think he’s succeeding.’_

“I lost friends to that stupid war!” Obi-Wan exclaimed angrily. His eyes were bright with the anger he still felt at the death of Cerasi, at the needless violence of the war he’d helped end. “No one wins in war Xanatos! Unless they revel in chaos like _you_!”

Xanatos’ manic grin slipped away like smoke in the wind, a dark look replacing it. There was a twisted sort of glee in his eyes however, and it served to make Obi-Wan shudder.

“There is only chaos Obi-Wan,” he said softly, staring at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bristled at the things he could read in that look. “No order, no structure, no right or wrong. Only chaos. I could show it to you my dear Obi-Wan, like I promised.”

Obi-Wan froze, his breath stuttering as he stared at Xanatos. Beside him Qui-Gon stepped forward, physically blocking Xanatos’ view of his padawan.

Xanatos laughed suddenly, as he looked at Qui-Gon.

“He never told you did he?” Xanatos asked, voice like velvet as he tilted his head and grinned darkly. “Oh this is _marvellous_. Another padawan keeping secrets from you Qui-Gon! How wonderfully ironic.”

Obi-Wan blinked, forcing his mind to focus on the now, and he moved so he was standing beside Qui-Gon.

“At least I’m not a lying murderer who kills for financial gain,” Obi-Wan shot back, glaring outright at Xanatos. “Though that seems to be the standard for your family so perhaps it’s no surprise you turned out the same.”

Xanatos’ grin melted away, a distorted, rage-filled grimace marring his features as he snarled wordlessly at Obi-Wan.

 _‘I bet that_ had _to have pushed some buttons,’_ Adara thought at him and Obi-Wan realised his sister had finally arrived at the Fountains room. _‘We’re splitting up. I’m going to look for Bant and my master is heading towards you.’_

 _‘The level of the river has changed, check the pools first,’_ Obi-Wan replied as he smiled mirthlessly at Xanatos. _‘I think his plan is to use Bant as a distraction for an escape.’_

 _‘Yeah well, he’s not escaping_ that _easily.’_

“I think we’ve had enough words exchanged between us all right now,” Xanatos said, his face smoothing out as he rested his hand on his belt, on his lightsaber. “Though I _will_ remember that Obi-Wan.”

There was the promise of a threat in Xanatos’ words and Obi-Wan forced himself not to react as Xanatos drew his saber and ignited it.

The last time he had seen Xanatos, the first time he’d discovered his master had once been a master to another padawan, his blade had been blue. Now it was a deep red, a mirror of the anger that drove Xanatos to commit more and more violent acts.

There was no more time for talk or planning for Xanatos flew at them both, blade a blur of deadly intent and Obi-Wan leapt away, avoiding a swipe that would have left him severely injured.

Qui-Gon blocked a second sweeping blow, reversing his grip on his saber so that he could spin the blades and deflect Xanatos’ own as he hit out himself.

Xanatos deftly dodged his attack, spinning on the balls of his feet and parrying Obi-Wan’s attack as he did. He reached out with his free hand and snagged Obi-Wan’s upper arm.

Obi-Wan cried out as he was roughly dragged forward and spun around. His lightsaber was slammed out of his hand by a brutal downward slash of Xanatos’ blade and it clattered to the ground, half submerged in the river that was growing deeper by the second. The red blade was levelled at his throat and Obi-Wan automatically tilted his head up to avoid the searing heat of the plasma-weapon.

Xanatos released his arm, instead snaking his arm around Obi-Wan’s chest and pulling him back against his chest.

 _‘Obi-Wan?’_ Adara asked him, worry colouring her words as she sensed the turbulence of his thoughts and emotions across their bond. _‘What’s wrong?’_

 _‘Xanatos-’_ Obi-Wan began to reply but his words were cut off as Xanatos jerked him back, forcing him to move as Xanatos steadily moved away from the river. _‘He’s got me.’_

_‘Gods… my master is nearly there Obi, just hold on!’_

“Let him go Xanatos,” Qui-Gon near growled as he levelled his blade diagonally across his person, taking careful, measured steps closer to Xanatos. Obi-Wan stared at him wide-eyed, fear and panic clear in his gaze and in his presence in the Force. “This is between us, as it has always been.”

“Hmm,” Xanatos hummed as he considered his ex-master. “No. I quite like Obi-Wan being right here.” He punctuated his words by leaning his head down slightly and resting his chin on the top of Obi-Wan’s head. “He fits quite nicely don’t you think?”

Obi-Wan shivered in revulsion at the undercurrent of… something he could sense emanating from Xanatos. Now that he was forced to lean back into him in order to avoid the blade at his throat, Obi-Wan could feel much of Xanatos’ own emotions.

Proximity.

He hated it sometimes.

“Not particularly,” Qui-Gon disagreed. “You wanted my attention Xanatos and you have it. There is no need for this. Your issue is with me, not the Order, and certainly not Obi-Wan.”

Xanatos nodded, smiling darkly. “Yes you’re right. I do have a problem with you my dear ex-master. But,” he grinned, glancing down at Obi-Wan. “You’re not the only one I have an issue with here. Obi-Wan has said some things, and made some promises that honestly hurt me, and I’m afraid I just _can’t_ let that go.”

Obi-Wan let out a quiet whimper as Xanatos pressed his lightsaber closer to Obi-Wan’s neck, the blade close enough that its heat made his flesh blister.

 _‘Obi-Wan,’_ Qui-Gon sent to him, entire body tense as he stared helplessly at his padawan being tortured by Xanatos. _‘Obi-Wan hold on.’_

Xanatos smirked as he tilted his head further so he could whisper in Obi-Wan’s ear, “I did tell you I wouldn’t forget your words Obi-Wan. And I did promise to make good on my own. You’ll like it eventually, I promise.”

Obi-Wan shut his eyes in disgust as he felt Xanatos’ hot breath on his neck. Gods all but this was horrifying.

Xanatos chuckled softly, the sound reverberating in his chest and Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut tighter as he felt it.

Something soft and warm impinged on his senses, just for a moment, but it was enough for Obi-Wan to force back his disgust, his fear and his anger for him to open his eyes and see Qui-Gon look behind him, not at Xanatos but at-

A purple blade appeared, swinging at Xanatos and forcing him to pull his blade away from Obi-Wan’s neck to defend himself.

Obi-Wan seized the opportunity, slamming the heel of his foot on top of Xanatos’ own and causing the man to shout out a pained curse.

He wrenched himself away from the dark Jedi, bodily throwing himself to the ground and rolling over head over heels in a controlled roll and he sprang to his feet just in front of the river that was now a streaming torrent of raging water.

Holding out a hand Obi-Wan grinned fiercely when his lightsaber shot out of the water and smacked into the palm of his hand. He ignited it, pleased that it still worked, and turned on his heel to engage Xanatos.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

“Master, Xanatos has Obi-Wan!” Adara shouted as they ran as quickly as they could without using Force Speed. If the Temple corridors had been better designed they could have, but they didn’t want to run smack-bang into a wall so they were limited to running at human speeds. “Master Jinn can’t do anything and Xanatos isn’t bothered about hurting Obi-Wan!”

“Find padawan Eerin, Adara!” Mace replied. “I’ll deal with Xanatos.”

Adara didn’t argue, already aware that time was short. The Force was trilling at her, a constant, loud and insistent warning that they were running out of time to save Bant.

She trusted that her master would help Obi-Wan and Master Jinn. And beat the crap out of Xanatos as well.

“Yes master!” She shouted as they reached the South entrance to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. They split off in opposite directions, her master following moving for the highest waterfall in the room where they could see three figures standing atop. Adara followed the bending arc of the main river that ran through the room, noticing that it was getting deeper and faster.

The water had been shut off to the Fountains because of the damage and so the river shouldn’t be anything more than a small trickle at this point. Instead it was fast becoming its usual fast-moving self. The river was deceptive in its appearance, with a calm surface many padawans over the years had been misled into believing it to be a slow, sedate river. Instead, the force of the water underneath was such that it could easily take the legs of the unprepared out from under them and leave them struggling to get to the bank.

Adara followed it to the pool it emptied into, a large basin several feet deep that often served as an impromptu swimming pool for the initiates and padawans.

She could remember the times when she and her brother had swam in it, along with their friends in the height of Coruscant’s summer when even the regulated environment of the Temple had been unable to cope with the heat.

In the centre of the pool, kneeling beside a prone figure was Bruck Chun.

“BRUCK!” Adara screamed, her voice carrying across the room.

Bruck’s head snapped up and he stared at her in surprise. Then his features twisted and he glared at her.

She jumped down into the pool, landing in several inches of water and realised that the figure Bruck was next to was Bant. And she wasn’t moving.

“Bruck let her go,” Adara called as she moved forward warily. There was a dark feeling in the Force that seemed to originate from Bruck. Almost like a sickness. “You can still walk away from all this Bruck.”

Bruck laughed, broken and angry sounding. “No I can’t! I can’t!” He shook his head and raised his arms, lightsaber held firmly in his hands. “I won’t.”

Adara ignited her blade at the same moment Bruck did and she ran forward to meet him as he threw himself at her.

Their blades clashed in a bright mix of blue and green before she stepped back and to the side and spun.

Bruck caught her blade with his own, pushing down against her blade with his greater strength and height an advantage.

Adara narrowed her eyes, and deliberately let her right foot slide back, the change in her stance lowering her centre of gravity and allowing her to spin on her left foot and deflect Bruck’s blade down into the water.

Angry sizzling of boiling water and Adara rose fully, returning to her usual stance as she moved to block another of Bruck’s blows. They made her teeth rattle with the sheer strength behind them, and she quickly changed tactics.

She was not strong enough to fight him directly, not like Obi-Wan could, but she was fast enough to dodge his attacks and deflect them.

She stepped back, forcing Bruck to follow, and ducked a wide sweep of Bruck’s blade, stepping to the right as she did so and slashing upwards with her own, forcing Bruck to dance backwards to avoid it. A long mark on his tunic showed how close she’d been and she grinned wildly at him.

The hit served to make him angrier and he let out a cry of anger, hitting out at her with a series of quick jabs that she managed to block or dodge.

Adara glanced away from him when she realised that the water where they were was now reaching half-way up her lower legs. She looked over to where Bant was still lying unconscious, and noted that it was not much higher than where she was.

She couldn’t drag this out. Bant would drown otherwise.

Bruck didn’t attack her, even though she had been distracted by the depth of the water, and Adara turned her attention back to him, cursing her lack of focus. He was stood, watching her but there was a glint in his eye, one Adara recognised.

He was talking to someone.

As far as Adara knew, Bruck was one of the few initiates who couldn’t easily communicate via telepathy, so whoever he was talking to, he had to have forged some kind of bond with.

Xanatos.

“You can’t fight me forever. If you do the Mon Calamari brat will drown,” Bruck said, smiling cruelly at Adara. “You could follow me, but then she’ll die and it’ll be all your fault.” He continued as he moved backwards, watching as Adara didn’t follow.

“I won’t chase you just for Bant to die,” Adara said firmly, lowering her lightsaber and watching as Bruck moved further away. “I’m better than that. Than you.”

Bruck didn’t respond to that, but he did glare, and Adara watched until he’d ascended the bank of the pool and disappeared over the crest of the bank before she turned and ran over to Bant.

“Bant!” She exclaimed as she pulled the Mon Calamari into her lap, noticing for the first time that there was a long chain attached to base of the pool and connected to a set of cuffs around Bant’s wrists. “Crap! Bant wake up, Bant please wake up.”

She shook her friend, and almost cried out with delight when Bant’s eyes fluttered open, the second eyelids peeling back after a few moments.

“Adara?” Bant’s voice was weak and horse and Adara nodded, smiling.

“Bant, it’s okay. I’m going to get you out of here,” Adara promised, gently pulling her friend up so she could lean against her side which allowed Adara to use her lightsaber to cut the chain securing her friend to the bottom of the pool.

The water was now almost deep enough that it covered Adara’s legs, and was fast reaching her waist. The river must be a raging torrent now, and she looked behind her to see that it was almost the same size as it usually was.

“We’ve got to go Bant. Now,” Adara said, standing and helping Bant to stand. She wrapped an arm around her friend, and together they sloshed through the water towards the slight incline Adara had descended only a few minutes ago.

“Adara what happened?” Bant asked, as they stumbled up the incline and collapsed on the bank, soaking wet and exhausted. Walking through water that was knee-high was not easy.

“What do you remember?” Adara asked, reaching out and taking Bant’s hands in her own. She frowned at the cuffs on her friend’s wrists. “Hold still.” She ordered.

“I remember Master Jinn and Master Tahl asking me to help them look for the missing Vertex,” Bant replied, watching as Adara ignited her blade and carefully separated the cuffs, cutting the remaining chain off as well. “Master Tahl could smell salt water in the lower Temple, something she recognises from my time on the Lake Level.”

Adara carefully took Bant’s hands, now free of the cuffs, and rested the palms of her hands over the abrasions on her wrists. Her hands emitted a gentle light for a moment, the Force made visible, as Adara directed tissue to heal and blood vessels to reform.

“There’s a dozen boxes in the centre of the lake on the last level, full of Temple treasures and the Vertex. There were even some holocrons,” Bant continued, wiggling her fingers and smiling at the lack of pain in her wrists. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, then what?” Adara stared at her friend. At the same time as listening to Bant speak, Adara reached out across the bonds she shared with her master and Obi-Wan, sensing the deep concentration and fierce determination.

They were still fighting Xanatos.

Adara wanted to join them, but she knew that too many fighters in one area could be dangerous, especially if they were fighting an enemy who had no problem with setting them up to harm each other. No. Adara decided to stay out of it, letting her brother and their master’s deal with the dark Jedi.

“I returned to my room, I have an essay due tomorrow and planned to work on it,” Bant explained, resting her hands on her lap. “Bruck showed up before I could reach my room, telling me that someone had come into the Temple and planted a bomb. He told me that Temple security was planning to sweep the Temple and I had to follow him to the crèche.”

Bant looked at Adara, her eyes full of guilt and pain. “I didn’t think to doubt him, or how he knew. He looked so scared, so afraid that I believed he was being honest. Of course, his fear wasn’t because there was a bomb, but because he was afraid they’d _find_ it.”

“It’s not your fault, Bruck is a good actor when he wants to be,” Adara said softly, resting her hand on top of Bant’s. “He’s fooled me before today as well remember.”

Bant smiled slightly as she recalled what Adara was referring to. “You punched him so hard after, Garen nearly passed out from laughing so much.”

Adara grinned sharply. She truly looked upon that memory with a great deal of satisfaction. It wasn’t very Jedi-like of her, but gods he’d been an ass that day and deserved to the punch.

As quickly as Adara’s grin appeared it slipped away, replaced by a wide-eyed, numb sort of horror.

“Oh no,” she whispered, feeling the icy sensation of death for a second before it faded.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Obi-Wan grimaced as he swung his blade, catching Xanatos’ blade just in time to stop him from severing Mace’s arm at the elbow. The crazed, enraged look he got from Xanatos made him grin fiercely, and he neatly stepped away from the ex-Jedi as his master attacked from behind.

Xanatos dodged out of the way of Qui-Gon’s blade, his own blade a blur as he parried Mace’s furious attacks. The Korun-master was stepping up into the higher kata’s of his own form, _Vaapad_.

Obi-Wan watched closely. Whenever the two masters would falter, or Xanatos would move in an unexpected manner, Obi-Wan was there, blocking or parrying a blow. It meant Xantos’ rage grew, and the hatred in his eyes was clear for them all to see.

The curses the ex-Jedi threw at them, hateful words and spiteful comments as well, only served to deepen their resolve to defeat him.

Obi-Wan struck out with his blue blade, managing to score a hit on Xanatos’ arm, altering the dark Jedi’s slicing motion that could have seriously injured his master had he not done anything.

Mace stepped forward, hitting out at Xanatos and preventing him from attacking Obi-Wan.

He stepped back, circling the three fighters warily, watching and waiting.

A sharp poke from the Force had Obi-Wan turning and bringing his blade up instinctively, blocking a green blade from taking off his head.

“Bruck,” Obi-Wan faced the initiate, a glare etched into his features, and jumped away. He brought his blade up to rest in a defensive stance, and watched the other boy warily.

“Oafy-Wan,” Bruck snarled, grinning cruelly at him and holding his blade at his side. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

“Don’t do this Bruck,” Obi-Wan pleaded, trying to appeal to the other boy’s sense of right and wrong. “You know this is wrong. Stealing. Harming others. Harming another Jedi.”

Bruck glared at him, and Obi-Wan hoped that the initiate was at least listening to him.

“You’re pathetic Oafy-Wan,” Bruck said, hostility bleeding into the Force and making Obi-Wan wince from the twisted mass of emotion Bruck radiated. “You’re not worthy of being a Jedi. Not like me. I’m _better_ than you and you don’t deserve to have that lightsaber.”

“Maybe I don’t Bruck,” Obi-Wan replied as neutrally as he could. “But at least I’ve never kidnapped someone and left them to drown.”

Bruck let out a cry of rage and threw himself towards Obi-Wan, blade slamming down against Obi-Wan’s own, causing his teeth to rattle from the strength of the blow. Bruck was only an inch or so taller than Obi-Wan, but the other boy had more muscle mass and greater physical strength.

Fighting against Bruck, forcing his blade to remain steady, Obi-Wan stared Bruck in the eye.

“You can still help Bruck, you can still fix this,” Obi-Wan said hurriedly, his words rushed as he was forced back a step from the force Bruck was exerting through their locked blades. “You don’t have to do what Xanatos wants you to, you’re _better_ than that.”

Bruck stared at him, shocked. The pressure he was exerting lessened for a moment, but Obi-Wan didn’t move. If he could convince Bruck now then maybe this wouldn’t end badly.

A sharp cry caught their attention and Obi-Wan stared in dismay as his master gripped his arm, a long burn on his upper arm. Xanatos was laughing, grinning madly while Mace glared at the ex-Jedi from where he stood protectively in front of Qui-Gon.

Whatever chance Obi-Wan had with convincing Bruck to change his mind, it disappeared with the sound of Xanatos laughing.

Obi-Wan stumbled back as Bruck pushed against him, their locked blades falling away from each other and Obi-Wan quickly brought his blade up to parry Bruck’s green blade as it swept down towards him.

Stepping to the side, Obi-Wan widened his stance slightly, lowering his centre of gravity, and fixed Bruck with a firm stare.

 _‘There’s nothing I can do, he’s made his choice,’_ he thought as he and Bruck began fighting in earnest. _‘And I’ve made mine.’_

Focusing his attention on Bruck, Obi-Wan forced himself to ignore the sound of the clashing lightsaber’s of his master, Mace and Xanatos, making sure Bruck was unable to break through his defences and injure him.

For the most part, Obi-Wan dodged and parried and blocked Bruck’s attacks, watching as the other boy became progressively angrier. It reminded him of the padawan competition two years ago, when Obi-Wan had been paired with Bruck and had defeated him.

Adara had helped him, improving his saber technique to the point where it was less a separate object and more a part of himself. The fact that he was able to remain aware of his surroundings enabled Obi-Wan to avoid tripping up or stumbling.

Bruck darted forward suddenly, a method of attack the boy seldom used, and Obi-Wan was forced to jump back, dodging the swipe of Bruck’s blade as he did so.

The sound of the rushing water from the waterfall overpowered the sound of the other fight in the area, and Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at Bruck. He was facing Bruck, but behind Obi-Wan was the waterfall and the high drop into the rest of the river below.

It would be a deadly fall.

No matter what he tried Obi-Wan was unable to move the fight away from the edge of the cliff, and he was forced to fight Bruck on the edge, right next to the waterfall.

Bruck’s blade swung down like a hammer and Obi-Wan, unable to move away, was forced to step into the blow, his own blade bisecting the sweeping block and halting its momentum. His arms ached with the force of the blow and Obi-Wan was forced down onto one knee from the strength of it, Bruck grinning maliciously at him as he pressed down harder with his blade.

Obi-Wan frantically tried to figure out what he could do to escape the position Bruck had forced him into, it was untenable and he knew he couldn’t hold back Bruck’s blade for long. Eyes wide Obi-Wan stared up at the other boy, horrified realisation running through him as he realised that Bruck was trying to kill him.

 _‘I will not die today,’_ Obi-Wan snarled fiercely, and he threw himself to the side, pushing with his left leg and forcing Bruck’s blade to the left as he fell to the ground on his right.

Without pause, Obi-Wan kicked out with his right leg, hitting Bruck in the side of his knee and causing it to crack painfully. Bruck let out a pained cry, collapsing onto the injured knee, a high keen ripped from his throat as he did, and he swung at Obi-Wan with his blade.

Obi-Wan brought his own blade up and parried, the strength of his one-armed parry enough to cause Bruck to fall sideways.

Scrambling back, Obi-Wan jumped to his feet and stood waiting for Bruck to struggle to his feet, the other boy gingerly using his left leg.

Bruck stepped forward, hitting out at Obi-Wan with his blade in a one-handed attack. Obi-Wan stepped forward and blocked it, his blade gripped in both hands and-

 _WHAM_!

Bruck’s free hand smashed into Obi-Wan’s face, snapping it to the side and Obi-Wan stumbled, going down onto one knee from the force of the punch.

Bruck quickly kicked at him with his injured leg, hitting him in the shoulder and forcing him onto his back. His lightsaber fell from his hands, shutting off and rolling down the slight incline of the cliff.

Dazed from the blow, Obi-Wan blinked up at Bruck who grinned at him.

“You always were clumsy Oafy-Wan,” Bruck quipped, laughing cruelly as he swung his lightsaber down.

Obi-Wan thrust out a hand, fingers splayed, and _pushed_ with the Force.

Bruck stumbled backwards, his own lightsaber dropping from his hands, nestled between the rocks beside Obi-Wan. The other boy wobbled precariously at the edge of the cliff and Obi-Wan let out a cry of horror, forcing himself to move as Bruck began tumbling backwards.

Reaching out with a hand Obi-Wan gripped one of Bruck’s outstretched hands and tried to pull him towards him, but he was still dazed from the punch and his own balance was shoddy.

A sharp gasp escaped him as he was pulled forward, his legs collapsing beneath him and Obi-Wan hit the ground hard, his hand still grasping Bruck’s. A loud crack from his arm had Obi-Wan let out a pained cry before he could stop himself.

Hanging from the edge of the cliff, the waterfall a few feet away, Obi-Wan stared down at the other boy, whose eyes were wide with terror.

“HOLD ON!” Obi-Wan cried, trying to pull Bruck up but his shoulder screeched in agony. His other hand was scrabbling for purchase as he felt himself being pulled forward inch-by-inch, over the edge of the cliff by Bruck’s weight. “Bruck! Hold on!”

“I’m sorry!” Bruck shouted up at him, regret shining in his eyes as he stared at Obi-Wan. “I’m sorry! I didn’t- I’m sorry Obi-Wan!”

“It doesn’t matter right now, just hold on Bruck! I’ve got you,” Obi-Wan shook his head, trying again to pull the other boy up, the pain in his shoulder almost unbearable. “What happened isn’t important anymore. It doesn’t matter!”

“It does Obi-Wan!” Bruck disagreed, his voice high and eyes wide as he stared up at him. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to be better than you!”

“Bruck,” Obi-Wan began but the other boy cut him off, voice anguished and full of something else Obi-Wan couldn’t identify.

“I can’t go back from this Obi-Wan! I can’t,” Bruck cried, and he brought his other hand up, gripping Obi-Wan’s.

“Yes you can Bruck! You can move on from this! Just hold on!” Obi-Wan promised, and he cast out his mind mentally, hoping someone would come.

 _‘ADARA!’_ Obi-Wan shouted at his sister. _‘Bruck is falling, help me!’_

 _‘Obi-Wan!’_ Adara replied, terror in her mental voice clear for Obi-Wan to hear. _‘I’m coming! Hold on Obi!’_

“No! No I can’t,” Bruck shouted. “I’m sorry! Tell Bant I’m sorry Obi-Wan.”

“Bruck-” Obi-Wan started to say but he let out a sharp cry as Bruck’s other hand bent one of his fingers back, almost breaking it. “BRUCK DON’T!”

Bruck stared up at him, a sad smile on his face as he forced another one of Obi-Wan’s fingers back.

“I’m sorry,” Bruck said softly, barely audible over the sound of the waterfall, and Obi-Wan screamed as Bruck let go of his hand.

“BRUCK!”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

“A tragedy this was, to lose one so young,” Yoda intoned sadly, staring at the pyre. “Forgotten he is not, with the Force he now is. Initiate Bruck Chun, one with the Force.”

Obi-Wan stared blankly at the pyre that Master Gallia lit, his eyes dull.

Adara was stood beside him, a silent support to her brother who had hardly spoken more than basic sentences in the last three days. The death of Bruck Chun had hit him hard, and she had no idea what she could do to make it better.

Qui-Gon stared at his padawan, his hand resting on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. There was little he could do beyond offer his padawan such support, knowing without having to ask that Obi-Wan wasn’t ready to speak of Bruck Chun’s death with him.

The Council, after Xanatos’ escape from the Temple and Initiate Chun’s death, had ordered for the security feeds to be reviewed so that a time-by-time account for the entirety of the confrontation could be observed. The recording from Initiate Chun’s lightsaber was also reviewed, and the words of his padawan haunted Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan had tried so hard to save a boy who hated him, who wanted him dead judging by some of the things Initiate Chun had sad during their confrontation, but had ultimately failed because the other boy had broken two of Obi-Wan’s fingers to escape his grip.

Qui-Gon could still see the mad grin Xanatos had sported when the feeling of Initiate Chun’s death blazed in the Force.

_“Oh how unfortunate,” Xanatos grinned, dancing back from his blade. Mace was to Qui-Gon’s right, his own blade held ready._

_“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon whispered, for a moment terrified that his padawan had died while he’d been distracted by Xanatos, before he sensed his padawan through their still-healing training bond. “Gods.”_

_“Well, this has been fun but I think I’ll be off,” Xanatos said and before either of them could stop him, the dark Jedi threw himself backwards off the cliff, using the Force to cushion his landing._

_They watched as he ran through the large room, and Mace looked at him. “Go.”_

_Qui-Gon nodded and turned away, running towards his padawan as Mace jumped off the cliff and followed after Xanatos._

_The sight of Obi-Wan lying on the edge of the cliff by the waterfall they’d started at made Qui-Gon’s heart stutter in his chest._

_“Obi-Wan!” He cried, falling to his knees and pulling his padawan back from the edge. “Padawan what happened?”_

_Obi-Wan stared at the cliff edge and didn’t answer. One of his hands was cradled close to his chest and Qui-Gon reached out to touch it, drawing back when Obi-Wan hissed out a pained breath._

_“Obi-Wan?”_

_“He let go,” Obi-Wan whispered, his voice flat and numb. “He made me let go.”_

‘Oh gods no,’ _Qui-Gon thought, horrified._ ‘No.’

_“Why did he let go?” Obi-Wan asked, a broken sort of pain echoing in his voice. “Why did he make me let go?”_

Obi-Wan remained silent as the pyre burned, not even joining in the traditional Song of Passage that most sang. Adara kept glancing at him then looking up at Qui-Gon who looked back at her.

Both of them were worried about Obi-Wan, as was Mace.

The Korun-master had pulled Qui-Gon aside before the Council session that would cover the attack and escape of Xanatos, and Initiate Chun’s death.

_“Is he speaking yet?” Mace asked quietly._

_“No,” Qui-Gon replied, shoulders dropping as he sighed. “He has refused to speak to anyone, not even telepathically. All Adara is able to sense from him are his emotions, I am unable to sense even that.”_

_“He’s shielding heavily then,” Mace looked out of the window beside them. “Qui-Gon, the Council are going to have to ask him questions and we need him to answer.”_

_“I know Mace,” Qui-Gon frowned, trying to dispel his irritation and worry into the Force. “I cannot be certain but I think he’ll respond to your questions.”_

_Mace looked at him expectedly._

_“Obi-Wan may not want to discuss what happened, that much is clear,” Qui-Gon explained looking at his friend. “But he also knows he must share what happened for the record. I imagine he is only going to discuss this once, and it will be for the Council’s benefit alone.”_

_Mace sighed. “I think you’re right. Adara thinks much the same.”_

_Qui-Gon looked away from his friend, staring out the window at the Coruscant traffic._

_“The Council is going to recommend a mind healer for him Qui-Gon,” Mace said suddenly, both of them staring out of the window. “I think he’s going to need it. We’ve listened to the recording from Initiate Chun’s lightsaber and, to be honest with you Qui-Gon, I think he’s feeling a hell of a lot of guilt and anger right now and he doesn’t know how to deal with it.”_

_“Obi-Wan knows how to deal with his anger,” Qui-Gon disagreed. “I think he is struggling with the death of another person who he knew in such a short space of time.”_

_Mace looked at him and Qui-Gon elaborated. “A young woman died while Obi-Wan was on Melida-Daan. I am unaware of the specifics but what I do know is that it was a failed assassination attempt on my padawan that ended with her death.”_

_“Force,” Mace breathed out. “No wonder he’s not talking. One death is bad enough if you’re in close proximity, but a second after so little time to heal? Qui-Gon, he needs to see a mind healer for that.”_

_“I am aware,” Qui-Gon agreed quietly. “He has always been sensitive to life and the Living Force, though he speaks of it differently to I and I have difficulty understanding his descriptions. He has always reacted strongly to death, especially when he has formed connections to those who have died.”_

_“Adara is much the same, though she seems to handle death better than her brother,” Mace noted, looking out of the window again. “I imagine it is due to their strength in the Force that they are so sensitive to the passing of life.”_

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Adara watched silently as her brother entered the Council Chamber for the third time. She hoped it would be the last time. For the past week they had been called by the Council no less than five times to discuss what happened the day Bruck died.

At first, Adara had been told to recount what she had experienced, what she had done, where she had gone, who she had spoken with and what she had said. It was a long, excruciatingly detailed process, but by the end of it she had been thanked for her patience and allowed to leave.

Obi-Wan had been silent ever since Bruck had died and Adara worried. She spoke to him through their bond, asking him if he would answer her, telling him it was okay, that it wasn’t his fault. He never responded.

But while he never spoke aloud or mentally, she was still able to sense his emotions and gauge his response enough that she could hold a semi-coherent conversation with him.

Her master had told her that the Council were going to call Obi-Wan and ask him to recount what happened and that he was expected to answer. She had doubts that her brother would speak, in fact she had an idea of what her brother might instead do.

She had not shared them with her master however, choosing instead to trust the Force that was whispered softly to her, reassuring her without pressuring her.

 _‘Obi-Wan,’_ she said gently, waiting for the feeling of acknowledgement from her brother before continuing. _‘I think I know what you’re going to do. If you are going to do it, you’ll have to show them what happened to you on Melida-Daan.’_

A sense of dark pain emanated from her brother through their bond and she reached out to sooth him.

 _‘I know, I know you don’t want to, but you’re going to have to anyway,’_ Adara continued softly, still actively soothing him with her own reassuring emotions. _‘They need to understand how Bruck’s decision has affected you, why it’s affected you so much. And to do that, they need to know about Cerasi.’_

The feeling of ice spread down their bond causing Adara to shiver involuntarily before she pushed back with the sensation of fiery warmth and love.

 _‘I’m sorry Obi, you know they’ll need to see it if they’re to truly understand,’_ she apologised sadly, and the last sensation she received from her brother was a sort of resigned agreement tinged with grief.

It made her want to weep.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

“Padawan Kenobi,” Master Gallia looked at Obi-Wan who gave the Council a perfect bow.

Qui-Gon was stood off to the side, observing the Council, ready to jump in and defend his padawan should any of them further upset him. Obi-Wan glanced at him, possibly sensing Qui-Gon’s protective intentions, before looking away to stare at Adi.

“Padawan, will you please recount to us the events prior to and after Initiate Chun’s death?” Adi continued, voice softer than her usual steely tone as he flinched minutely at the mention of Bruck’s death.

Obi-Wan stared at her for a moment, before his gaze fell away to the ground. A soft shake of his head had the Council sitting up straighter in their chairs, a low buzz in the Force speaking to their shock.

“You refuse padawan Kenobi?” Adi questioned curiously. At the second shake of his head she continued. “Then why?”

Obi-Wan looked up, locking eyes with master Yoda who stared back at him calmly.

The Council watched as the two seemed to have some sort of silent conversation, one not carried out with the Force or mentally, before Yoda nodded slowly.

“Show us Obi-Wan shall,” he said firmly, as Obi-Wan looked back at the ground. “Wish to speak of it he does not, so speak of it he shall not.”

“Then show us padawan,” Qui-Gon said calmly, the Council glancing at him but he ignored them, focusing on his padawan who looked at him. “Show us.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, released it and then nodded slowly. He closed his eyes, hands flexing at his sides, as he carefully took down layer after layer of his shields.

The Council watched him using the Force, able to sense as he took down each layer. Mace was impressed with the nuances of Obi-Wan’s shields before he realised suddenly that Adara’s were most likely much the same.

 _‘Force,’_ he thought. _‘They have the shields of Jedi Masters.’_

When the last of Obi-Wan’s shields was removed several Councillor’s winced, pulling back from the Force automatically. The strength of Obi-Wan’s mind, his strength in the Force so strong it caused them a pressure-pain that was not pain precisely but similar enough to be mistaken for it.

_Master I cannot leave / I will not wait here while she requires medical treatment so that you may play war / I cannot leave master. I… I am sorry / As am I padawan / I cannot leave / Then goodbye Obi-Wan Kenobi. You have made your choice. No longer am I your master / What is it? A message from a scout or something more official? / Something more official / How likely is it to be a trap? / Highly likely, but if there is a change for peace Obi-Wan, I will take it / You are to blame for those losses! / Cerasi! / What should I do? I am not a ruler. I cannot make them talk to one another. I am not trained for this / **Jedi** / If I request a Jedi presence then talks could resume / I ask for your assistance / You should at least be wearing something thicker than that tunic you fool / That’s rude sister / I knew you could hear me you Bantha-breathed ass! / Of course I can hear you, you’re my sister / See you? What do you mean- / I’m not dead, I’m just… I don’t know. I’m here but I’m not / Greetings Master Jinn. I offer you a warm welcome to Melida-Daan / I was informed that there was a third individual who would be participating in these negotiations / Shall we begin? / I will not sign a treaty with this boy! / Join us Mawat / Why did you try and kill me? / I believe Mawat wishes to kill one us, most likely you / I am sorry but if I have to choose between justice for your death and the safety of my people, I will choose my people / You are a Jedi. We should never have asked you to join us, your place is not with The Young my friend. You are for more than just us but I was selfish / Master Jinn. What do I own the honour of your presence? / Padawan I’m sorry / I apologise for what I did to you Obi-Wan / The Temple. Someone attacked it / The younglings could have been hurt / I have no true defense for my actions. I could have returned with you but I did not / Why did you refuse, why did you- Betray you? / I remained on Melida-Daan because the Force was telling me to stay / Idiot. Don’t do that again / I make no promises / _ _You are my master but you are not perfect. You are allowed to make mistakes. That is how we learn after all / Just woke up I see? / I dreamt about Xanatos. Of the time he held me captive on Telos and the things he said to me / Futures? Maybe / What you’re describing sounds like shatterpoints, or perhaps True Seeings / As much as I’d rather not, it is the only viable option available to us at present / It’s Bant, she’s the missing padawan / A game within a game / Swore revenge on your master, Xanatos did Obi-Wan. Believe this revenge extends to you also you do? / I did destroy his entire mining operation by staging a slave revolt / Was it not as much fun as you’d expected hmm my dear Obi-Wan? I can imagine our master wasn’t all too pleased with your actions / I lost friends to that stupid war! No one wins in war Xanatos! Unless they revel in chaos like you! / No order, no structure, no right or wrong. Only chaos. I could show it to you my dear Obi-Wan, like I promised / He never told you did he? / At least I’m not a lying murderer who kills for financial gain. Though that seems to be the standard for your family so perhaps it’s no surprise you turned out the same / No. I quite like Obi-Wan being right here. He fits quite nicely don’t you think? / You’re not the only one I have an issue with here. Obi-Wan has said some things, and made some promises that honestly hurt me, and I’m afraid I just can’t let that go / I did tell you I wouldn’t forget your words Obi-Wan. And I did promise to make good on my own. You’ll like it eventually, I promise / Oafy-Wan. I’m going to enjoy this / You know this is wrong. Stealing. Harming others. Harming another Jedi / You can still help Bruck, you can still fix this. You don’t have to do what Xanatos wants you to, you’re better than that / I will not die today / You always were clumsy Oafy-Wan / Bruck! Hold on! / I’m sorry! I didn’t- I’m sorry Obi-Wan! / What happened isn’t important anymore. It doesn’t matter! / I can’t go back from this Obi-Wan! I can’t / Yes you can Bruck! You can move on from this! Just hold on! / I’m sorry! Tell Bant I’m sorry Obi-Wan / BRUCK DON’T! / I’m sorry / BRUCK!_

“Enough Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon knelt beside him, pulling him to his chest and Obi-Wan couldn’t help it.

He cried.

The Council were silent as they watched the master and padawan in the centre of the room. One bleeding out raw pain and grief, the other radiating calm and a gentle kindness that soothed the mental and emotional wounds Obi-Wan bore.

Adara stood beside her master, watching as her brother finally allowed himself to feel everything he’d been pushing away since Bruck’s death. The horror, the grief, the pain, the guilt, the anger. All of it.

It was a harsh lesson for her brother to learn, that suppressing his emotions would do more harm than good for him, but it was one he needed to learn. And Adara knew that it would be a lesson that would last, so long as he was supported now.

 _‘We will be assigning him a mind healer immediately padawan,’_ Mace promised, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

 _‘Good, he needs it,’_ Adara replied, still staring at her brother and his master. _‘How long will he be grounded?’_

 _‘Possibly a month, maybe longer,’_ Mace answered, returning his gaze to Obi-Wan. _‘It depends on what the healer’s say, but I expect Obi-Wan will do much to reassure them that he’s fine as quickly as possible.’_

Adara suppressed the urge to snort out loud. _‘Oh I definitely expect he’ll do that master. I’d recommend he deal with Master Terza before he be put back on the active list. He can’t get much past her.’_

 _‘I doubt she’ll accept anything less than being the lead healer on this padawan,’_ Mace commented dryly.

“Qui-Gon, take him to the healers,” Mace said aloud, catching the attention of the Council. “Our questions have been answered and Obi-Wan’s well-being is the priority, not more questions.”

Qui-Gon nodded his thanks at Mace, gave the rest of the Council a half-bow and picked up his padawan, carrying him from the room without a word.

“Much to discuss we have, but no answers shall Obi-Wan provide for our questions now,” Yoda said, humming in thought. “The motivations of Xanatos, the death of Initiate Chun, the damage to the Temple. These things Obi-Wan cannot answer for us, told us all he can of them however. Let Obi-Wan heal from this we shall, a kindness it is to be forgiven. A hardship it is to survive.”

“He has handled himself remarkably well for a padawan of fourteen standard,” Master Gallia pointed out. “That he has been so deeply affected by the death of friends, and adversaries alike, but has still carried out his duty. I know few seasoned Knights who are capable of such.”

“Indeed,” Master Fisto agreed. “Let the boy recover, he has done enough of late.”

 _‘He’s done enough, period,’_ Adara thought.

“Are you affected like your brother when you sense a death nearby Padawan Adara?” Master Poof asked suddenly, fixing her with a penetrating state.

Adara hesitated for a moment, wondering how best to respond. “Yes.”

“Yes Initiate Chun’s death has not affected you?” Master Poof continued, staring at her in a manner that made her bristle.

“I was not as close to where Bruck died as my brother, also I was focused on Bant at the time,” Adara replied evenly. “Had I been closer and not distracted by Bant, I may have responded the same way as my brother. But I had not recently had someone die in my arms Master Poof, so perhaps not.”

‘ _Padawan_ , _’_ Mace warned gently. Her words had been far sharper than she’d intended but she did not regret them.

“Why are you affected so greatly then Padawan Kenobi?” Master Poof continued with his questions, speaking in a manner that irritated Adara to the point where she had to forcibly calm herself by drawing on the Force.

“Every Jedi in this room is aware of the Force Master Poof, that is to be expected of a Jedi yes?” Adara asked, receiving several affirmations from several of the Council. “Some Jedi are more sensitive to the Force than others, and thus are able to sense a greater degree of nuances present within the Force and around them.”

“Continue padawan,” Mace looked at her, curious as to where she was going with her explanation.

“My brother and I are very sensitive to shifts in the Force,” Adara explained, fixing her gaze on Master Poof. “My master asked me once why my brother and I reacted before the attack on the ship to Bandomeer when we were still initiates. The only answer I was able to provide then was that we sensed the Force reacting to the danger before my master and Master Jinn were aware of it. It is our sensitivity to the Force that makes us so _affected_ by death Master Poof, for when someone dies, their presence in the Force is extinguished on our plane. They are no longer a physical manifestation of the Force and their absence is noticed by my brother and I.”

Mace blinked, surprised at how reasonable and logical his padawan’s explanation was. _‘I shouldn’t be surprised, she and Obi-Wan have obviously discussed this at length.’_

“When we are prepared for it, the absence is dealt with much like you do when there is a step missing on a staircase. We note the absence but are otherwise not affected by it to any great extent. When it is sudden, or there are a number of deaths, it is more akin to having the staircase suddenly start to crumble beneath your feet. There is a great deal of upheaval in the Force, the sudden absence of consciousness, of the physical manifestation of the Force as a living being, and much like the crumbling stairs, we are distracted by it.”

“An interesting metaphor,” Master Poof said, tilting his head thoughtfully. “It is due to the level of awareness you and your brother possess that makes death such a difficult thing to witness?”

Adara nodded wearily. “Yes, Master Jinn experiences something similar when someone dies also. Though he has said it is less pronounced due to his being firmly entrenched in the Living Force and not having any proclivity for the Unifying unlike my brother and I who are aware of both.”

“Then… you are aware of death in much the same way Master Yoda?” Master Koon asked, looking at the short Jedi master who hummed politely in response.

“Pointless these questions are right now, time for reflection on death there is later,” Yoda replied, and the Council’s curiosity subsided. “Go you may Adara, seek your brother. Need him you do, and need you he does.”

“Yes master,” Adara bowed at the short Jedi, then at the Council as a whole before leaving the Chamber.

She moved through the halls of the Temple, making her way quickly to the healer’s ward. There was a feeling of drowsiness coming from the bond and Adara guessed one of the healer’s may have drugged her brother. Force Suggestions had little effect on either of them, especially when they were distraught, as her master had unfortunately discovered on of their missions to an Outer Rim planet that dealt with dangerous narcotics.

It had been just her luck that she’d fallen into the den of the criminals they were searching for, quite literally. The cloud of dust that had kicked up from her landing had turned out to be a stimulant that unfortunately seemed to elicit negative, paranoid behaviour in the taker, and Adara had ended up with the equivalent of a dozen doses in her system.

 _‘Gods but that is not something I ever wish to repeat,’_ she thought as she entered the ward and noticed that her brother was sleeping on one of the beds, his master seated beside him.

She didn’t speak, didn’t need to, but did give Qui-Gon a respectful nod before sitting in the other seat on the opposite side of Obi-Wan’s bed. She stared at her brother’s lax face, noting the paleness of his features, the dark rings under his eyes and how he twitched even though he was sedated.

 _‘I promise Obi, we’re all going to help you get through this brother,’_ Adara reached out and rested a hand lightly on her brothers for a moment before twisting her hand and gripping her brothers in a loose grip. _‘I promise.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether to laugh or to cry at the sheer length of this chapter!  
> This series is now over FIFTY-THOUSAND WORDS LONG!  
> I cannot believe I've managed to write that much (I managed 14k in one sitting for this chapter). The next entry will possibly skip more than two years, maybe less, I'm not certain. But what I do know is I may end up leaving large amounts of time between each entry simply so I can keep writing ones this long... I don't know.
> 
> However, I do warn you. The next entry WILL include Anakin no matter how long the time skip, as well as one or two other familiar faces.  
> I'll be entering into the time of the prequels soon enough and everything is going to be different. Hopefully you'll still like this fic and will continue to read and like it.


End file.
